


Music to My Ears

by BisexualPheonix



Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualPheonix/pseuds/BisexualPheonix
Summary: If Alex and Maggie had met a little earlier as neighbors... and Alex was already very, very gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of the actual story-line: some exact because some scenes are just too good to part with; there will be smut, like a lot of it. Some of this is really bad, I'm sorry- I get impatient.

Chapter 1  
         Alex Danvers was usually a very put together person. She had to be as second in command of the DEO’s National City branch, and as Supergirl’s older sister. She was virtually unbreakable, more than just a force to be reckoned with. She wasn’t just human, she was a walking force of nature.  
But right now, she felt more human than she’d ever been.  
         It had been a normal raid, in and out, nice and easy. Or, at least, that’s what it was supposed to be. But then her group of ten had been surrounded on all sides, caught in a firefight that had lasted almost an hour. It would have lasted longer if Kara hadn’t flown in.  
Two of Alex’s men had already been shot, but it was nothing too severe. Kara flew them out before returning. The jovial glint that usually shined in her eyes now gone, replaced with the cold ice of what Alex liked to call her alter ego. She gave warning to the men surrounding them, telling them to surrender, but they simply fired back in response.  
         Kara stepped out from behind the crates, speeding at one of the men, knocking him and two others out. Alex’s squad gave her the cover fire she didn’t need, and Kara began slowly making a dent in the army surrounding them.  
         Alex was right behind her, firing at the men that Kara was too busy to handle, watching her back as if she needed it. And she did. She did because minutes into their counter attack Alex spotted a gun glowing a shade of green that she would know anywhere being pointed at her sister. She didn’t hesitate. She threw herself in front of Kara, arms spread, eyes open, and she could swear she saw the bullet fly at her in slow motion, breaking apart and scattering, hitting her so hard she flew back into Kara.  
         She felt her ribs groan at the impact, her bulletproof vest taking the majority of the fragments. She felt a burning in her shoulder where one piece had gone all the way through. Kara turned around, her eyes wide in shock as she looked down at her sister, not registering until she heard the reload and firing of a gun. She tried to speed out of the way, tried to spin out from the trajectory of where she thought the bullet would go, not realizing it would scatter. She was hit in the chest with a single fragment, and she wavered on her feet before she fell.  
         Alex was livid. The pain in her shoulder was suddenly replaced with ice in her veins. She stood, the anger of God in her eyes as she pulled her own gun from her holster. She shot everything that moved, everything that blinked. Her men hunkered over Kara, protecting her from all sides as Alex killed everything in her sight.  
         She walked out of safety without even thinking, using her last few bullets before throwing her gun at an attacker running at her. It bounced off his head, and she reared back her fist and knocked his lights out. Another grabbed her shoulder, the one with the bullet, but she didn’t notice the pain as she wrenched his arm back, hearing a satisfying snap before she threw him to the ground. She pulled back her foot and kicked a field goal on his face.  
         It was over in minutes. Alex stood in the silence of the warehouse, the only sound her heavy breathing and the groans of the few attackers that had been left alive but incapacitated. She had used all her ammunition, all of her grenades, and the only thing she had left was the field knife she had used to kill the last few men.  
         Her own men stayed silent as she walked over to Kara, sheathing the knife on her tactical belt. She picked up her nearly unconscious sister and they fell in line behind her as she led them from the warehouse to the vans waiting outside. The cleanup crew ran past them, and they all separated as Alex placed her sister in the DEO ambulance.  
         She could hear J’onn talking to her through her comm, but she ignored him as she took a pair of tweezers and a knife, pulling the Kryptonite out from Karas chest. She threw it in a jar, knowing that she would want to analyze it later.  
         Kara’s eyes opened then, her body already healing from the Kryptonite, and a soft smile was on her face. She didn’t say anything as Alex pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.  
Kara had seen the cold and distant look on her face and known that Alex was too far away right now to be talked too. She was volatile, and even Kara wouldn’t be able to control her like this.  
         Alex had separated her feelings from her mind, and all she could feel now was the hard thrum of anger pulsing in her veins. Anger at herself.  
         She let it intensify, refused to shut it down like she did with all her other emotions.  
         By the time they got back to the DEO Kara could walk, and Alex knew that the small bit of Kryptonite that hit her was strong enough to incapacitate her, but not enough to kill her.  
         Alex kept herself in check as she debriefed J’onn, ignoring all of his questions about how she was and his emplorements that she see the doctor. She didn’t change before she left, she didn’t even look at herself as she grabbed the key to her bike and her helmet.

         When she entered her apartment she closed the door behind her, slowly turning the lock in place as she dropped her helmet and keys on the floor.  
         In less than a minute she had a drink in her hand, a full glass of whiskey that she downed in seconds before pouring another. She drank that one just as quickly before slamming the glass on the table. It shattered on the tile, the largest piece embedding itself into her hand.  
         She stared at her hand as she felt the blood drip from between her fingers. She didn’t even feel the pain she was so far gone. Alex stood after a while, and wiped the glass into a bag that she dropped into the trash.  
         She walked to her bathroom, her mind set on bandaging her cut. She opened the mirror that held her medicine cabinet and wrapped the cut on her hand carefully before closing it. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
         She still wore her tactical gear, which was covered in both the blood that had only recently stopped flowing from her shoulder, as well as the blood of the men that she had killed that day. The hole in her shoulder had begun to ache, and she could finally feel it throbbing with pain.  
         Her feelings were coming back, and she couldn’t stop them.  
         She looked into her own eyes in the mirror, tears streaming down her face as her thoughts flowed free.  
         Her mind was filled with everything she knew that her mother would say. “Alexandra, how could you put Kara in danger? How could you let her get hit? I know she wanted to go but you’re her big sister, it’s your job to look out for her. Oh, I am so disappointed in you Alex.”  
         Her body wracked with silent sobs as her chest constricted in on itself.  
         She let her sister get hit. She let Kara get hit. Kara. The one that mattered. The reason she woke up and went to work and trained for 16 hours a day and barely slept.  
         She wasn’t good enough. She was never good enough.  
         Alex slid down to the cold white tile of the bathroom, crying but refusing to sob because she didn’t deserve to cry out. She didn’t deserve to have a voice. She sat in silence, her body shaking as she wrapped her arms around her legs, hiding in the corner of her bathroom.  
         She opened her eyes a the sound of a shower being turned on. It took her a moment to remember that the next door neighbors bathroom shared a wall with her own, and their showers were adjacent. She shook her head, closing her eyes before returning to her previous thoughts.  
         But then she heard a voice. The most beautiful voice she had ever heard, singing soft from the other bathroom. She couldn’t hear the words at first, but the voice of the woman on the other side was so beautiful she moved closer to hear.

  
_Know I’ll never find it on my own_  
_Cause this life ain’t leading nowhere I can go_  
_I’m standing still with nothing in my way_  
_Letting me go so I can find myself again_

  
         She hit the edge of her bathtub, and paused for only a second before climbing inside. She had to get closer.

  
_...Cause this life that I’ve been living ain’t my own_  
_She didn’t have her own life. Not since she was fourteen. Kara was her life._  
_Home, I’m coming home, I’m coming home_  
_Cause I’m tired of being out here on my own_

  
         And yet that’s just what she was. On her own. Always.  
         Alex felt her eyes flutter shut as the woman continued to sing on the other side, and she could hear the pain in the lilt of her voice. Every now and then she would hear the voice waver or crack, but not out of lack of ability. Out of emotion. Every time the woman said home, every time the word life crossed her lips.  
         Her voice would intensify on the parts about the ground beneath her feet, and suddenly Alex felt this weird attachment to this woman she had never seen. This woman she had never met. She fell asleep in between the lines...

  
_I know if I can find my own way back_  
_There’s a life I always knew but never had_  
_I’m tired of fighting things that I can’t change_  
_Letting me go so I can finally find my place._

  
And that was the first time Alex ever heard Maggie.

  
\---------- Note: the song is coming home by Rita Ora, and the best version is the one they used in the show, try looking up Alex and Maggie Coming Home.

* * *

 

 


	2. They actually meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we continue

         Over the course of the next few weeks Alex realized that the voice belonged to her new neighbor, one that she still hadn’t met yet.

         Whomever this woman was, her hours seemed just as off as Alex’s. Sometimes she would hear the woman get home just minutes after she did at six, or eight, or ten. Other times she would hear the door open and close at 2 or 3 in the morning. She seemed pretty consistent in her inconsistency.

         She sang almost every night, and the few nights when they were in the bathroom at the same time Alex always stopped to listen, making sure to stay as silent as she could, afraid that if she were too loud the woman would realize she could be heard and would stop singing.

         She wondered what this woman had been through to make her voice sound so pained, so broken and put together at the same time. Alex had fallen asleep more than once to the sound of her voice echoing through the walls. Something about it always made her feel just a little better, smoothing the edges of the jagged pain that always followed her at the end of a long day.

 

         It was a month before they met. A month before Alex could put the face to the voice. She was walking to the elevator, her head in her phone, when she bumped into someone. She stumbled back but they dropped the groceries that had been in their hands. Alex scrambled to help them pick up their bags, an apology on her lips- but they beat her to it.

         “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

         Alex’s head flew up. Even not singing, she would know that voice anywhere. She finally looked at the woman she had bumped into, and she forgot how to speak.

         She was beautiful. The woman was only a few inches shorter than her, and her brown skin looked golden in the bright light of the hall. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders in curly waves, framing an angelic face that smiled back at her in apology. And there were dimples.

         “I-uh… no, it um… that was my bad,” she managed to stutter out as she handed the woman the last of her bags. “I-I was in my phone, didn’t see you.” Her mouth was dry. God, was this the best she could do?

         “It’s okay, it happens. I’m Maggie Sawyer,” the woman said, extending her free hand out.

         “Alex Danvers.” She wanted to say more but couldn’t seem to get the words out.

         “You live here?” Maggie asked, her head tilting as she finished her question.

         “Uh, yeah. I live in 4a.” _Right next to you._

         “Oh, we’re neighbors then. I live in 4b,” she said by way of explanation.

         “Oh, okay. That’s cool. You just moved in then?” Alex asked, pretending that she didn’t know that Maggie moved in exactly 32 days ago. Pretending that she didn’t listen to her voice almost every night, because that would be weird.

         “Yeah, about a month ago.”

         Alex nodded silently, her hands in her pockets. She wanted to say more but this woman had her at a loss for words. Maggie smirked.

         “Well, I have to go but I’ll see you around, yeah?”

         “Yeah,” she said weakly, giving Maggie a final smile before walking to the elevator. She leaned against the wall, her head thumping against it when the doors closed in front of her.

         “What was that?” she asked herself out loud. She rode the elevator down, replaying the interaction in her head. She smiled. _Maggie_. She liked it.

\----------

         Alex couldn’t get Maggie out of her head.

         She had thought about the voice before, something about it calmed her, grounded her. But seeing the face that matched the voice, well the former was just as beautiful as the latter. Her voice sounded like how velvet feels and caramel tastes, washing over Alex and soothing her from the inside.

         Alex knew she was gay. It took her 25 years to figure it out, but she did. And she was good at it. She found out women liked her just as much as men, and she’d had a handful of girlfriends. But even when she realised she was gay she’d never felt this unexplainable pull towards someone like she did for Maggie.

         She had stuttered. Alex Danvers doesn’t stutter.

         She wanted to learn more about Maggie, so she did.

 

         Alex looked her up on the DEO servers, feeling stalkerish but also knowing that it was important that she knew as much as possible about someone she might have a romantic interest in. She was impressed by Maggie’s file, the woman was the youngest detective in the history of the Gotham PD, had graduated college with honors, and was the top of her class in the academy. So she was smart and attractive. There were notes in her file about how hard working she was, about how she had cracked cases that many had already labelled as unbreakable.

         When she applied for a transfer to the NCPD she was accepted right away. And now she was a detective in the science division. The woman was truly something to behold. Alex began to feel almost stalkerish as she made her way through the file, and stopped reading about halfway through. She knew the woman was intelligent and not crazy, everything else she wanted to learn on her own.

 

         So she took the old fashioned approach. She knocked on her door.

         And she waited. It was only a few seconds but she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, and she took a deep breath as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

         The door opened and on the other side stood a mildly surprised Maggie.

         “Hi,” she said, holding on to the handle of her door. Alex froze for a minute as she took in Maggie wearing a long flannel button up and jeans, almost exactly what Alex was but Maggie's shirt was white instead of blue.

         “Hey,” Alex said. She realised her voice sounded breathy and she could hear Lucy’s voice in her head. _Whipped already Alex?_

         “I-um, well even though we’ve met I figured I would say hi,” she winced at that. “I mean, you know officially.”

         Maggie smirked. “Officially?”

         “Yeah you know,” Alex said trying to play it off. “Seeing as your my neighbor I have to introduce myself, welcome you to the complex, etcetera. Proper etiquette.”

         “Oh yeah, I know what your talking about.” Alex nodded in thanks. Maybe she would get away with her slip up. “Although usually this is done with the gift of food,” Maggie teased.

         Alex looked up with wide eyes. Maggie laughed.

         “I’m kidding Danvers. Nice to officially meet you,” she smiled.

         “You too,” Alex said, feeling herself blush.

         “Would you like to come in?” Maggie asked, her head tilting. Alex wondered if she did that every time she had a question.

         “I-uh, yeah. Sure,” she said, walking past Maggie who stepped back to let her in. Alex stood in the middle of Maggie’s apartment, which was almost exactly like hers just in reverse. They had the same open floor plan, with the bed opposite the kitchen and the living room in between, and they both had floor to ceiling windows facing the east. But Maggie’s place looked more spacious, more light and airy.

         She turned as Maggie walked past her.

         “I was just about to eat lunch, you want some?” she asked, her head still tilting. Maybe she did do it every time she asked a question.

         “Sure. I mean if that’s okay with you...” Alex said.

         “I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t,” Maggie smiled, leading Alex to the kitchen where she implored that the latter take a seat at the bar.

         “I’m making soup, it should be done in the next ten minutes or so,” Maggie said, moving around her kitchen grabbing silverware and setting up her counter.

         “Okay,” Alex smiled. She fiddled with her hands as Maggie moved, her mind moving a mile a minute. Maggie looked up at her, the same easy smile on her face and Alex began to panic.

_I’ve been sitting here for three minutes and haven’t said a word, she must think I’m weird, ask her something…_

         “So how are you liking National City so far?” Alex managed to get out with a normal tone.

         “It’s nice here to be honest. And the weather is way better,” Maggie noted as she began to ladle the soup into a bowl.

         “Where did you move from?” Alex asked as Maggie passed her the first bowl and a spoon.

         “Gotham,” Maggie said, setting her bowl down across from Alex’s and covering the pot. She turned off the burner before walking and taking a seat at the bar. “It rains more there than it does in Seattle.”

         “I’ve heard. I’ve only been twice but both times it was complete a downpour,” Alex said, not mentioning the reason she had been to Gotham. “I can see why you moved.”

         “Yeah, that’s why I moved,” Maggie snorted.

         “Oh, why did you move?” Alex asked, intrigued by Maggie’s reaction.

         Alex’s phone rang loudly, cutting off Maggie who had just begun to answer Alex’s question. Alex picked up with a _Danvers_ , nodding her head and replying with a _yes sir_ at whatever she heard from the other side.

She stood as she hung up, a small smile on her face. “I’m sorry but I was just called in, I have to go. Thank you though, for the meal.”

         “Any time,” Maggie said, walking her to the door. “See you around Danvers.”

         “See ya,” Alex nodded, walking out and making a right to her apartment. Little did they know, they would be seeing each other sooner than either had thought.


	3. I'll take DEO for 100 Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally a scene from season 2 chill on me for a sec

         The President was coming to National City. Alex and most of the DEO had known that already. However she was supposed to be arriving on Monday, which would have given them 3 more days to prepare. Instead she decided to arrive on Friday, and give a surprise speech on the tarmac.  
         And that was why, a mere hour after the attempted speech, Alex Danvers stood on the tarmac surveying the damage of an alien attack.  
         Her agents swarmed around her as she spoke to J’onn over the phone about Supergirl’s condition. After making sure her sister was unharmed she hung up, finally giving her attention to the damage around her and noticing something. Or really, someone.  
         Someone, who looked like a civilian and was most definitely not wearing any type of DEO uniform, was kneeling over a fried piece of plane that had been labeled for evidence.  
         Alex strolled over, coming to a stop mere feet from the woman who was fully focused on the evidence.  
         “Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?” she asked, her voice ringing with authority.  
         “Anyone ever tell you all you feds sound the same? It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico,” the woman said, standing slowly.  
         Alex barely blinked when she realized that it was Maggie standing in front of her. She was fully in DEO agent mode, and nothing would throw her off kilter. And if it did, she didn’t dare show it, which is why her expression was one of moderate annoyance and showing a glint of dominance.  
         However, she was more surprised by Maggie’s own lack of a reaction than her appearance at her crime scene. Maggie didn’t raise a brow as she reached to her belt, clipping something off before flashing a badge.  
         “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night,” she said, replacing the badge on her belt and her hands on her hips. When Alex didn’t reply she continued, “I showed you mine, show me yours.”  
         “Alex Danvers, Secret Service,” she said with an air of authority, placing her fake badge back in her pocket after showing it to Maggie. “I’m sure you mean well detective, but this is a federal crime scene. You’re contaminating my evidence.”  
         “I’m contaminating it? Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo in the same zip lock. Thought the Secret Service would pay more attention to detail,” she noted with sarcastic observation.  
         “We have technology that makes your city PD lab look like an easy bake oven,” Alex fired back in annoyance, ignoring the fact that Maggie was most likely correct as she took a step forward to try and intimidate her.  
         “And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the president’s assailant was either Kryptonian of Infernian. Both species have heat vision,” Maggie replied, knowing that even though Alex didn’t show it, she was impressed.  
         “Thank you,” Alex answered back, her voice ringing with ridicule. “We’ll take it from here.”  
         “The airport’s within my jurisdiction,” Maggie said, taking a step too, refusing to back down.  
         “Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does,” Alex declared, rolling her shoulders back with a clear indication of dismissal.  
Maggie laughed in annoyance. Her jaw was set as she took another step forward, brown eyes smoldering as she scrutinized Alex with a look she couldn’t place before nodding.  
         “See you around Danvers,” she said, turning and walking back to the officers that had gathered around her cruiser. Alex stood in place for a few seconds before turning on her heel and walking back to the plane.  
         “Make sure you’re bagging that up properly,” Alex commanded when she saw the man Maggie had commented on. She kept walking, she had more important things to deal with anyway.  
\-----  
         The next time they saw each other Maggie was again rising from a kneel, and Alex had a rocket on her shoulder. The warehouse she had stormed was empty, and Maggie gave her a knowing smile.  
         “How did you find this place?” Alex asked, because it was her duty to ask.  
         “I’m a detective agent Danvers, I detect.”  
         Alex didn’t even have to see Maggie to know that she was smirking behind her.  
         “I’ve heard stories of a black-ops anti-alien strike team. Sounded like the boogeyman, but here you stand. You’re DEO aren’t you?” Maggie asked, already knowing the answer.  
         Alex didn’t reply, reading into Maggie’s look and knowing that she already knew. Instead she turned, pressing the button to turn on her comms. “Winn we missed him, he could be anywhere.”


	4. The first time Maggie saw Alex... And the 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 from Maggie's POV followed by pool and good times.

         The first time Maggie saw Alex was the day she moved in. It was just after 7pm, and she had spent the day cleaning and unpacking. She had decided that she needed food and sleep after her long day, and was walking out of her apartment to find one of the restaurants that a friend from the city had told her about. She had just locked the door to her apartment and walked to the elevator. It dinged before she opened it, and out stepped a man balancing 3 pizzas in one hand and a bag in the other.

         He declined Maggie’s offer of help, so she sidestepped him and let him pass with a smile. She stepped on the elevator, watching as the man walked down the hall stopping at the door next to hers and knocked. She saw the door swing open, revealing a tall woman with short hair. Maggie moved to try and see her face but the elevator shut in front of her.

 

         The second time Maggie saw Alex was over a month later. She was exiting the elevator now, grocery bags in her hands, and was trying to grab the keys from her pocket when she bumped, or really crashed, into someone. It was like hitting a brick wall, and the bags fell from her hands. She reached down to grab them, apologizing for not paying attention. She looked up, finally, an apologetic smile on her face.

         Her smile widened as she realized it was her neighbor that she had bumped into, recognizing the distinctive shade of red-brown hair she had just barely glimpsed from the elevator. She hadn’t realized at the time that the woman was so beautiful. Tall yes, with high cheekbones and full lips, short hair just barely brushing her shoulders.

         She smiled as the woman apologized, handing her the bags she helped to pick up and introducing herself with a crooked smile. They made 30 seconds of small talk, and Maggie picked up on Alex’s nervousness from her blushing and stuttering.

 

         Days later, their unplanned lunch at Maggie’s was cut short by an attack on the president. Alex left minutes before she received a call from her precinct informing her of the attack, and within five minutes she was ready to start her 5th case of the month in the science division, badge on her belt, gun on her hip, and leather on her back.

         To say she was surprised to look up and see Alex Danvers looming over her just moments after she kneeled down over a piece of evidence would be an understatement. What surprised her even more was the fact that she was wearing a suit, and looked absolutely delicious as they argued over the tarmac. Maggie could feel the tension building with each sarcastic comment, each rebuttal, as Alex stepped forward to try and intimidate her.

         She refused to step back, Maggie not one to be intimidated. In fact she stepped forward, hands on her hips, refusing to break eye contact. Neither of them flinched, both so close, seeing the recognition in one another's eyes but not breaking character.

         Eventually Maggie knew that she had to leave, even if it was her crime scene. She let the feds think that they had won, choosing to do things her way with a sarcastic smirk, a _See you around, Danvers_ , and a walk off.

 

         Over a week later she followed a lead that led her to a warehouse on the edge of the city. And moments after she arrived and made sure that the building was truly empty entered Alex, a rocket launcher on her shoulder and flanked by agents dressed in all black and grey. Maggie smiled at the look on Alex’s face, none of the familiarity from their meetings in the hallway apparent in her eyes. All business.

         Which is why Maggie was her usual sarcastic self. She’s a detective, and she _detects_. A look of frustration crossed over Alex’s face as she turned away. Maggie laughed internally as she left the scene, knowing she gathered all she could.

 

         When she called Alex and invited her to the alien bar days later to show her how the locals did things, it was honestly not because she had a crush on her.

         But she couldn’t stop her attraction from rearing its head when Alex pulled into the alley , her legs wrapped around her sleek black Ducati. Maggie couldn’t tear her eyes away as Alex dismounted, almost seeming to move in slow motion as she took off her helmet and shook her hair out.

         She swaggered her way over to Maggie, confidence flowing off of her in waves even as she asked what they were doing there. Maggie smiled and walked her over to the door to her favorite bar, knocking twice and whispering dollywood to be let in. The place didn’t have a name, so she just called it the alien bar.

         It took fifteen seconds before Alex’s hand flew to her gun, and Maggie stopped her seconds before she pulled it. She gave a short explanation as to what the place was, a safe-haven for off worlders and people who didn’t fit in… people like her.

         Alex nodded as if she understood and that piqued Maggie’s interest. She filed the reaction away for later and they continued to talk as they waited for Maggie’s informant to show. When Darla waited their table, dropping off 2 beers for her and Alex with a look of disdain, she didn’t hesitate to let Alex know she was gay.

         Again, not because she liked her. Maggie alway let people know she was gay as soon as she could. There had been to many times when she was younger that she got close to someone before they found out she was gay, and they left her high and dry. This was her way of finding homophobes immediately.

         But Alex didn’t react, she just nodded as if she understood and again Maggie noted the way she smiled almost in empathy when she told her about growing up a non-white, not straight girl in blue springs and maybe Alex was gay.

         She and Alex shared stories and she realized how nice it would be to have a female friend who understood what it was like to have  a job like hers. They played pool and Alex beat her by a landslide- the first time because she hadn’t been expecting to play against anyone on her level.

         And then the second time because maybe Alex was actually pretty good.

         And finally a third time because damn she actually was better at pool than Maggie and completely destroyed her with a smug smile and sarcastic taunts.

         And then they went from pool to darts, and even though Alex was good, crazy good, Maggie was even better because she learned how to play darts when she was 12.

         And when her informant finally showed up Alex might have been three beers in her but she was steady on her feet and had no problem twisting his arm so far behind his back she could hear a soft crack as his shoulder began to slide out of place.

         She stood back in contemplative silence as Alex called in the information with a note that she would check on it’s progress in the morning. They left soon after, finishing their beers and Maggie insisting on paying. Alex smiled with a promise that she would pay next time.

 

         Next time actually ended up being the next night, and then they fell into a rhythm of playing at least twice a week, sometimes three times if they could, quickly becoming friends. It was their thing: Kara knew about even though she had never met Maggie before, and Maggie never let work interfere with her time with Alex. Not that it was hard seeing as they often ended up working on the same cases, meeting up at the bar or at each other's apartments to go over notes.

         A few weeks turned into almost 3 months of playing pool, their first break finally happening when Alex had to leave town for a few days for a conference.

         The next week they met again for more pool, only getting through one game before being approached by a pair of men who wanted to challenge them for best two out of three. And even though Alex was much better at pool than Maggie, Maggie could hold her own quite well.

         It was easy for them, working together, setting up shots for their partner if they knew they couldn’t make their own. The bar gathered to watch them play, and while Alex was extremely serious at first, Maggie managed to get her to relax and actually have fun because _winning isn’t everything Danvers, loosen up a little._

         And she did. She also began to show off a little, pocketing 4 in a row in their second game with a determined but jovial glint in her eye, and they sent the two men off with wide smiles all around.

         “Good game Sawyer,” Alex smiled, shaking Maggie’s hand in an overly formal way.

         “Touche Danvers. Seems like we make a pretty good team,” Maggie smiled.

         M’gann smiled at the pair, her hands busy wiping a glass behind the counter.

         “Hey, looks like you two have a challenger,” she said, motioning to another pair of men standing by the tables, seemingly waiting for them to return.

         Maggie looked up at Alex who was still holding her hand.

         “You up for another game Danvers?” she asked, a wicked smile on her face.

         “Always,” Alex smiled, turning and leading the way back to the tables.

 

         It was another two out of three game, and passed just as quickly as the first had, with Alex and Maggie winning by a landslide.

         One of the men grew agitated, a frown apparent on his face.

         “How about this ladies, we bet on this game? You win, I’ll give you all the cash in my wallet. We win, and we get all the cash in yours?” he wagered, pulling out what looked to be about $200 from his wallet.

         Alex and Maggie looked at each other and nodded, and what was meant to be one more game ended up turning into 4- with Alex and Maggie handing the two men their asses every game. One of the men stalked off, all of his money still in Alex’s back pocket.

         Alex racked her and Maggie’s cue’s, walking to the bar and throwing down $100 for their drinks.

         “Does this count as you paying seeing as it’s someone else’s money?” Maggie joked, sipping from one of the two beers that had been slid over to them by M’gann.

         “Well, someone else’s money that I fairly won so yes,” Alex smiled, plopping down next to Maggie.

         “We both know playing against you is never fair,” Maggie smiled, pushing Alex gently on the shoulder.

         Alex blushed, smiling into her own drink. “Well you’re not too bad yourself Sawyer.”

         Maggie gasped, dramatically throwing a hand over her chest. “Was that- was that a compliment? From the great Alex Danvers?”

         “Shut up,” Alex laughed, bumping her shoulder with Maggie’s. Maggie laughed then, and Alex felt her heart stutter a beat, her eyes drawn to Maggie’s dimples. She looked beautiful, glowing even in the dim lighting of the bar, her brown eyes like burnt umber.

         She saw Maggie glance over her shoulder before looking back at her with a smirk.

         “Here comes one of your male suitors,” she joked, and then Alex became aware of a tap on her shoulder.

         She turned to see one of the men from around the table standing nervously to her side.

         “Hi,” she said, eyebrows raised, soft smile on her face.

         “Hey,” the man smiled. His hands were in his pockets, black hair falling into his face as he lowered his head.

         “Um, well… I was wondering uh... “ he cleared his throat. “Would you like to go out sometime?” He managed to push out, finally raising his head to look Alex in the eye.

         She smiled at him, and Maggie could see why she would say yes. He wasn’t bad looking she supposed (just because she was gay doesn’t mean she was blind) and he was tall, probably had good manners from what she had seen so far.

         So she was surprised when Alex said no.

         "I’m sorry, you seem really nice,” she said, still smiling, laying a soft hand on his shoulder almost in solidarity.

         He nodded, a _thanks_ crossing his lips before he walked to the other side of the bar, joining his friends who patted him on the back.

         Alex turned back to Maggie who had a confused look on her face.

         “He not your type Danvers?” Maggie asked, pressing, wondering, hoping. Because yeah they spent at least 2 days together every week for three months, and there wasn’t a day that passed that they didn’t at least text each other to check in- let alone call, but she still didn’t know if Alex was gay or not. There were times when she could feel Alex’s eyes on her body, and there were other times when Alex didn’t ping her gaydar at all- and honestly it was the most confusing thing ever to Maggie.

         And later Alex would blame the 3 beers and 8 wins in her system that made her cocky then, that erased her self control, that gave her the confidence to smirk, eyes travelling up and down Maggie’s body before looking her in the eyes, to not waver when she said, “Men aren’t my type Sawyer.”

         And Maggie just about choked on her drink then, because she could feel the way Alex was damn near undressing her with her eyes, and while she had hoped Alex was gay, she was thinking more baby gay than... _this._ She wasn’t ready for this Alex, confident Alex. Usually she had Alex blushing but the way Alex was looking at her, she could feel just as much heat on her face as she could in her stomach.

         “You’re gay?” she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

         “Isn’t it obvious? I mean I wear a leather jacket, ride a motorcycle, and have an undercut. Do I have to scream it from the rooftops or something?” Alex laughed, still smirking, still unbearably overconfident.

         And yeah okay, a confident Alex was hot. That was something Maggie had learned a long time ago. But cocky Alex? Cocky Alex was the sexiest thing in this multiverse. Cocky Alex could easily drop the panties of every woman in any gay bar ever. Fuck, cocky Alex was really close to being jumped by Maggie with the way she was checking her out.

         But she was Maggie _fricking_ Sawyer. Two could play at this game.

         “I’m not opposed to hearing you scream,” she said, placing her beer on the counter before turning towards Alex, lip between her teeth, head tilted as she looked up through long lashes, a knowing smirk now on her face.

         Alex’s eyes grew wide once she caught the innuendo.

         “I- I um… I me-”

         -BZZZZZ BZZZZZ

         Her phone buzzed in her pocket, probably saving her from saying something embarrassing, and she indicated to Maggie that she needed to answer because only 1 or two people would dare to call her when she said she was busy: the DEO, or Kara.

         The number actually came up as Supergirl, which meant Kara was using the comms in her suit. Maggie saw the name before Alex answered.

         “Supergirl, what’s going on?” she said, a worried lilt to her voice.

         “Hey Alex, we have a major problem downtown. The DEO is already headed there, how fast can you get here?”

         “I’m at least 20 minutes away…” Alex said, standing and grabbing her jacket.

         “Where are you, I can pick you up,” Kara yelled, and Alex could hear the sound of her flying.

         Alex gave her the address before hanging up as she walked into the alley, Maggie on her tail.

         “Hey what’s going on?” Maggie asked as Alex stood in the alley, eyes looking up.

         “There's a situation downtown, I’ve been called in,” she said, her personality slipping into something much more serious, much more like DEO Alex.

         “Do you need a ride?” Maggie asked, pulling out her keys, knowing that Alex had walked from their apartment building.

         “Nope, my ride's here,” Alex said, and Supergirl landed between them, dust billowing up in the alley. Maggie blinked, looking at Alex and then at Supergirl, and then back to Alex because, well, that was _Supergirl_. And she just landed in the alley. But there’s no way Alex meant…

         “Hey,” Supergirl said, giving Alex a quick hug before filling her in on there being some minotaur looking aliens raging through downtown. Alex knew she was filling her in now because it’s pretty hard to have a conversation when you’re flying through the air faster than the speed of sound. They’d tried it before.

         “J’onn took your gear to the scene, it’s waiting for you there so we won’t have to stop,” Supergirl said, grabbing Alex by the arm.

         “Wait,” she said, pulling her arm free as she walked towards Maggie, who Supergirl hadn’t noticed until Alex quite literally pulled her into a quick hug.

         “You be safe Danvers,” Maggie said into her shoulder, and Alex nodded before steeping back. Her eyes didn’t leave Maggie’s even as Kara wrapped around her, until she took off, Maggie’s own eyes following Alex as far as she could.


	5. Best Friends

         Maggie was worried. To be honest that was an understatement. Maggie was terrified. She had M’gann turn on the news as soon as she went back into the bar, and she saw the footage of the fight as it carried on, watched as the DEO rounded up the aliens to an intersection.

         She also saw when an entire building came down on top of some of the agents, watched as Supergirl flew into the rubble and dug someone out before flying away, saw the unmistakable red hair of Alex over her shoulder.

         She called and texted Alex every day for over a week without answer, and the stress of not knowing what happened was eating her alive.

         It was 9 days, 9 days after she saw a entire building fall on top of Alex that there was a knock on her door, and she opened it to see the agent standing in front of her, cheeks pale and eyes tired. She tackled her into a hug.

         “Dammit Alex I was so worried,” she whispered into her shoulder, and surprise flashed across Alex’s face.

         “You were?” she asked, confused. Because people genuinely didn’t miss her.

         “Of course I was worried Alex. I saw an entire building collapse on my best friend and then I don’t hear a thing from her for over a week…” she said, frustration evident on her own face.

         Alex’s eyebrows rose at that. She was Maggie’s best friend? She wasn’t expecting that. She knew of course that Maggie was hers, not that she ever said that out loud, but… Maggie’s best friend? She honestly didn’t think she was worthy of that title. Either way, hearing it made her heart grow warm, even with the surprise that someone seemed to care. She couldn’t wrap her head around it.

         “If I had known where the DEO was they wouldn’t have been able to keep me away,” Maggie confessed.

         “Nice try Maggie, that’s classified,” Alex smiled, following Maggie into her apartment.

         “I’ll find it one day Alex. So what happened?” she asked, taking a seat on the couch, Alex next to her.

         “Well, a spaceship on the way to Jupiter accidentally hit one of it’s moons, crash landed-”

         “No Alex, I mean to you…” Maggie clarified.

         “To me?” Alex asked. Why would Maggie want to know what happened to her, she wasn’t important, she wasn’t-

         “Yes you, Alex. You were, by all accounts, missing. For _days_ …” Maggie said, and Alex could see something that looked like actual worry on Maggie’s face.

         “Oh, well, um…” she looked down at her hands. “Supergirl flew me back to the DEO, but uh… well she blew out her powers on the way there and we kinda, fell out of the sky.”

         Maggie gasped, imagining Alex falling out of the sky with no one to catch her.

         “We landed in the river but, ruined my phone. Anyways we had to get picked up, and she wouldn’t wake up, wasn’t responding to the sun lamps as well as she usually does so I had to amp up the power. She just woke up yesterday so…” and Alex shrugged, as if everything she said was okay.

         “Are you okay Alex?” Maggie asked, hand on Alex’s arm, thumb rubbing circles.

         “Yeah, I’m fine. They thought I had broken ribs, but they’re just a little cracked so I’ll be able to go back into the field next week.”

         And Maggie was concerned, because it seemed Alex was incapable of realising that Maggie actually cared that she was okay.

         “Yeah no, cracked ribs… that’s not okay Alex.”

         “I’m fine,” Alex assured her. And yeah, it maybe hurt a little when she moved, and breathed, but she had been through much worse before. This was nothing.

         “You are not fine Alex. You got beat by a minotaur, had a building fall on you, and fell God only knows how far into a fucking river. That is not fine. Cracked ribs aren’t nothing,” she insisted.

         “Maggie, I am fine. I’ve been through worse, this is nothing. And I’m going back into the field in 5 days, it’s not like I won’t be getting rest….”

         “But why? Why are you going back that early? You need some time, at least 2 weeks-”

         “Well I don’t have two weeks Maggie! Supergirl will be ready to go in 5 days. Which means I have to be ready to go in 5 days. That’s how it is,” Alex explained, pulling her arm away from Magge, tone growing more and more annoyed.

         “Why is that how it is?” Maggie asked, exasperated, finally standing because this whole conversation didn’t make any since.

         “She needs to have me there to watch her back Maggie!!!” Alex yelled, standing, hand running through her hair angrily.

         “Why? She’s the girl of steel Alex! Why does she need you to watch her back, she should be watching yours!!!” Maggie yelled back, getting angry.

         Alex froze, looking down into a pair of eyes that were brimmed with worry- for her. She was taken aback that someone would worry about her safety over Karas when Kara, Supergirl, was the important one.

         “That’s just how it is Maggie, okay?” Alex finally responded, her voice tired, hands stuffed in her pockets.

         Maggie could see Alex’s demeanor change, how resigned she was to the fact that Supergirl needed taking care of. She had seen it, heard it, from Alex over the past few months but she didn’t, couldn’t understand what Supergirl was to Alex that made her this way. But still, she nodded

         “Okay Alex. I’m sorry.”

         Alex shrugged, standing awkwardly in the middle of Maggie's apartment.

         “You hungry?”

         Alex nodded, finally looking up at Maggie with sad eyes. Maggie walked to her fridge, pulling out a pizza that she had ordered the day before but could only eat a slice of because she was too worried to eat.

         It was heated up, and they ate in near silence, Maggie finally turning on the tv for background noise because this was just too… awkward.

 

         Alex was about to leave, and they stood in front of the door, each a bit self conscious.

         “I’m glad you’re okay Alex,” Maggie said, pulling Alex into another hug because yeah she had almost lost her best friend. Alex nodded in her shoulder, a whispered _me too_ passing from her lips so quiet that Maggie almost didn’t hear it, and then she turned and left, entering her apartment without looking back.

* * *

         It's short I know but patience is a virtue

 


	6. Yet another scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene where they go to the alien fighting ring but more focus on them/ their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda bad writing bc I didn't take enough time for it bc I'm impatiently trying to move the story along folks, and make it make sense so...

         They didn’t see each other after that for over a week. Maggie’s workload tripled when a case that someone else had been working was dropped on her desk because they had failed to make any progress. Maggie texted Alex about it, saying how she wasn’t really surprised they didn’t find anything because their case notes were horrific. By the time she finished organizing them into something somewhat legible, another alien with the same cause of death dropped.

         She didn’t hesitate to call Alex as she drove to the crime scene. In fact she had planned on giving her a call anyway to help her with the case because from the information she collected the city lab didn’t have the right tools to test the bloodwork of the aliens that were being killed.

         She was surprised, however, when Alex pulled up to her crime scene in her Ducati, looking just as sexy, just as confident, as she had the week before.

         Her jeans hugged her legs, and she strutted up to Maggie in heeled boots that made their height difference even more noticeable. Maggie liked it.

         What Maggie did not like, however, was how Supergirl landed on the scene just seconds after Alex greeted Maggie. Alex broke off mid-sentence with Maggie to walk over and give the hero a hug, Maggie grumbling about them being “running buddies.” They walked over together and Maggie wiped the hero from her mind as she filled Alex in, their conversation much like their banter: easy and flowing.

         They split up, each going to follow their own leads. Maggie received a good lead from a trustworthy source, and she filled Alex in over the phone as quickly as she could.

         “Oh and Alex… wear something nice,” she said, hanging up the phone before the woman on the other side could answer.

\-------

         Maggie’s eyes began to search for Alex just after she received a text that she sent saying she had arrived. She spotted her in seconds, despite the lack of lighting in the alley and the bustle of people around her. Maggie would know Alex’s confident gait and red-brown hair anywhere.

         She let the taller girl approach her as she appraised her from a distance. Alex was wearing a tight midnight blue dress with cut-outs along the sides of her waist and a low v-neck. Maggie’s eyes scanned all the way down her body, pausing on Alex’s muscular legs, before glancing back up to meet her eyes.

         She was met with a smirk, and she knew that Alex had seen her checking her out. She swallowed thickly before cracking out a smile.

         “So what are we doing here?” Alex asked, stopping inches away from Maggie.

         “Just wait and see,” Maggie smiled, handing Alex a black mask that complemented her dress well. She slipped her own on and grabbed Alex’s hand to lead her inside. She felt Alex twitch at the contact, and prepared to let go before she felt the hand tighten around her own.

         They walked to a check-in and Maggie gave a password so they would be let in. A pair of guards let them pass and they were ushered through curtains and into a large, dimly lit hall. Tables littered the carpeted floor to the right, with a stage in the back, and a dance floor and bar to their left. Maggie led them over to the bar, and Alex took a pause at the counter as Maggie went to stand in line for their drinks.

         Alex surveyed the room around her, noting the sheer amount of wealth surrounding her. She could make out the distinct forms of a few National City Elite, but many of the people were wearing masks so she could only guess at who they might have been.

         While she was noting positions and exits, like she did for every building she entered no matter what, a large form blocked her vision, and she looked up only to be met with the light blue eyes of the Attorney General’s son. He smiled down at her, almost predatory.

         “So what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing at a bar, alone, on a night like this?”

         Alex internally rolled her eyes.  _ Really? _

         Considering he was one of the cities biggest players Alex had expected better, but she supposed he didn’t need game when he had money.

         “Waiting for my date,” she answered smoothly.

         “That’s even more of a shame considering you could do so much better,” he fired back, his smile not wavering.

         Alex couldn’t help herself, smirking as she answered back, “Trust me when I say  _ she’s _ as good as it gets.”

         His eyebrows raised in surprise before he gathered his features and took a step closer, running a hand over her arm. “I have no problem sharing. Or being shared.”

         Alex, her back almost touching the counter, tensed. Before she had a chance to react Maggie was there, one hand removing his hand from her arm, and the other arm pushing Alex further back as she slid between them.

         “I don’t share,” Maggie growled at him, and he must have seen something in her eyes or her face because he backed off.

         He kept the fear off of his face but couldn’t help but comment, “That’s a shame, we would have had a great time.”

         Neither woman said a word until he disappeared into the crowd, and then Maggie turned to face Alex, an apologetic look on her face.

         “I am so sorry.”

         Alex smiled. “There’s no need to be, you saved me from playboy over there.”

         “But I kinda made it sound like you were something to be owned, I didn’t mean to-”

         “Maggie, I called you my date. If anything I should be apologizing. It’s alright I promise.”

         Maggie took a breath, nodded her head and allowing her face to fall into an easy sort of smile. Alex joked about how quickly the poor boy had run off and Maggie laughed, and then they fell into easy conversation, joking back and forth about the snobs surrounding them, and about how quickly they too would run away from anything even slightly threatening.

         Maggie’s dimples were out full force, and something about them made Alex’s heart flutter. She had seen them a lot over the past few months, and each time she felt that pull. She smiled, grabbing Maggie’s hand and pulling her onto the floor where other couple’s were dancing.

         Maggie’s smile changes then, to something smaller, something more surprised, allowing her hands to fall onto Alex’s waist as Alex’s hands slipped up, lingering for a moment over her arms before sliding onto her shoulders.

         They stayed a respectable distance from each other, at first. But they had been early to the event, and as the songs began to blend together the space between them shrank until Alex could smell the vanilla of Maggie’s hair, and Maggie could hear the even sounds of Alex’s breath in her ears.

         Their hips had somehow found each other, and while there was no dirty dancing going on, each was hyper aware of the other person's body pressed against their own. If anything they began to mold their bodies together, looking just as much like real partners as anyone else on the floor.

         When the music changed though, sped up to something quicker that neither of them recognized, they were each brought out of their haze, blushing with soft smiles before pulling apart and returning to their spot near the bar.

         By the time the lights went off and Roulette walked onto the stage they were ready, shoulders squared for a fight, Maggie firing shots into the guards and Alex taking one of their guns. In five minutes they had every guard disarmed and down, the people in masks cowering in fear or running out of the doors.

         Maggie was feeling pretty good about herself, her and Alex sharing matching smiles as they handcuffed Roulette and freed the prisoners. Agents in black began to rush in, surrounding the people that had tried to flee and rounding them up outside. Alex handed Roulette off to an unreadable man she called J’onn before turning to Maggie.

         “Looks like we still make a pretty good team Sawyer,” she smiled, hands on her hips, confidence coming off of her in waves because she had just helped bust Roulette of all people, someone they’d been searching for for months, years, and there was adrenaline in her veins.

         And Maggie could see it, could feel it because she was radiating the same feeling, because Roulette was one of those hallmark cases that changed the course of your career, that opened doors. And with it came her own confidence, swelling up inside her as Alex smiled down at her, as Alex’s arms flexed with excitement as they talked. And then there was something, because she had been wanting to do it, had been waiting to see for some reason, but now she had something like proof and-

         “Hey Alex,” she breathed out, courage building up in her chest like a balloon as Alex looked at her with curious eyes and a crooked smile.

         “I was wondering if-”

         “Alex!!!” someone from behind her yelled, and if Alex’s eyes were bright before they were absolutely radiating then. And then there was a gust of wind and a woman in her arms with a red cape and a blue suit.

         “Oh man I am so sorry, I was on my way but then a tanker truck exploded and set a bus on fire and it was just a mess. Rao I was so worried, are you okay?” Supergirl asked, searching her body for bruises and scratches. Alex laughed, pushing Supergirls hair out of her face before pulling her into a tight hug, and the balloon in Maggie’s chest burst. Because of course someone as amazing as Alex Danvers would have a girlfriend. She stepped back as Alex and Supergirl began to chat, turning around, walking with heavy feet to her car.

         She was almost in her car too, her hand on the handle, the door opening, when she heard her name and turned to see a breathless Alex running towards her barefoot, heels in her hands.

         “Hey, where you going?” she asked, wide eyed and still grinning. Briefly Maggie wondered if Alex was like this after every op, or if it was Supergirl that had made her this happy, this open, because even in the 3 months they had spent hanging out she had only seen Alex like this a few times: almost always around supergirl.

         “Home, I’m pretty tired. Haven’t been getting a lot of sleep these past few weeks,” she said, forcing a smile. And Alex could see something, something in her eyes or on her face, and then her own smile fell a bit.

         “Well, um, you were saying something earlier right?” she asked, remembering, hoping, because it had sounded like maybe Maggie was going to ask her out.

         “Oh, yeah. Uh, just wondering if me busting this case finally won me access to the DEO. Heard you guys have some pretty cool stuff in there, you know confectional oven versus my easy bake,” Maggie joked, pulling something out of thin air.

         “Maybe it can be arranged,” Alex smiled, Alex nodded, because she knew that didn’t sound right, felt like something was missing, but didn’t want to push.

         “Cool. Well, I’ll see you around Danvers,” Maggie nodded, Maggie dismissed, and she turned and slid into the leather of her Mustang. Alex closed the door for her, stood and watched and waved as Maggie pulled off.


	7. They want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But they want each other though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super light smut, like featherweight light

         To say Maggie was bummed would be an understatement. She had felt something for Alex, feels something for Alex, that she hadn’t felt in over 1... 2 years. Not love, nothing of the sort. That was well and far away, and she had only ever loved one person since... since.

         But still, she had spent a lot of time with Alex over the past 3 months, and something about her was different. Something about her was special. Maggie had wanted to ask her out since the day she saw her, but with Alex being different also came something Maggie had never felt before- fear. Of asking her out. Because Alex was too good, too perfect, too right. She checked every box on Maggie’s list, and then some she had never thought of before.

         And every time Maggie even thought of asking her out she let that thought fall because yeah it had been over three months, but Alex was one of Maggie’s best friends, and so she didn’t.

         Until tonight.

         Until the courage had come from God only knows where, only to be crushed by the girl of steel. She sighed. She wanted to cry, could feel her chest kind of caving, but she lifted her head because she refused to cry over a girl since… yeah.

         So maybe she poured herself a bigger glass of alcohol than usual, drained it faster than usual, refilled it one more time than usual. But she was a big girl, she was a grown ass woman. She would be fine.

 

         Alex was concerned. She could see something in Maggie’s eyes before she left, something in Maggie’s eyes when Kara had showed up, and she was concerned. Or really, bummed. Because she had liked Maggie, had wanted to ask her out maybe, had really wanted to be asked out by her because Maggie scared her, and now that would never happen.

She had hoped Maggie would be different, had thought she was with her snide remarks on Kara- Supergirl. But then, it was only a matter of time before she too would fall for the absolute ray of sunshine that was her sister.

         It had happened before yeah, women she dated saying that they would totally fuck supergirl- which might be okay for normal people but when supergirl is your sister, well, that’s not something you can exactly unhear. And no, Kara wasn’t gay, but Alex was always coming in second to her, and it sucked that now she had basically lost Maggie too. Maggie who she felt a pull to like no one else.

         So she sighed, defeated again, now too tired to be angry, or really to be sad, as she undressed, dropping her clothes in front of her bed before slipping under the sheets. And her mind was still on Maggie, how beautiful she had looked in her dress, how good she had felt pressed against Alex’s body, how strong her arms had felt beneath Alex’s hands. And then, how sexy she had looked, had sounded, when she stepped in front of Alex, when she had growled that she didn’t like to share, her back a different type of tense. How sexy it was that whatever look she had on her face had sent Jake running, tail between his legs.

         Because  _ fuck _ , Maggie was always sexy, but something about how her voice had dropped, it’s lilt deep and rich, that was a different type of sexy. And even though Maggie had apologized for making her sound like property, Alex wondered then (not for the first time) what it would be like to be Maggie’s. What it would be like to be under her.

         Alex topped, and she didn’t mind it, but she had yet to find someone who could keep up with her. Someone who she could even imagine bottoming for. And then there was Maggie. Yes, she had wondered if Maggie would let her top, would let her hold her down and slam into her. But her thoughts were mostly occupied by the idea of Maggie holding her down, of Maggie bending her over and making her beg, of Maggie taking her.

         Her hand began to travel down because she had been wet since they had been dancing and one of Maggie’s thighs had fit between hers, because she was one of those people that was Satan when sexually frustrated. So her right hand slipped below the band of her boyshorts, right into the pool of wetness that she had tried to ignore, fingers moving deftly, moving quickly, in practiced motions that she had used to get herself off so many times before because she needed release on an almost constant basis.

         And she was so close to release, when a picture of it being Maggie’s hand between her legs rather than her own flashed across her mind, sending her over the edge, producing more wetness than usual as she clamped down around her own fingers with a strangled moan.

* * *

         Oh it gets better kids, just wait. That said, the writing for this next chapter is honestly horrible but I’m impatient af so


	8. Undercover?

         They hadn’t seen each other in over 2 weeks, which for them was a very long time. That’s not just because they lived right next to one another, but they had fallen into the habit of playing pool every Monday and Thursday, rescheduling if and only if the world was ending. But of course, they weren’t trying to avoid one another then.

         Maggie picked up an extra case, threw herself into her work, because that first Monday Supergirl had saved civilians from a burning building and as heroic as that was, she didn’t want to hear anything about it from Alex. So she texted and said she was busy.

         Alex tried not to worry, after all Maggie didn’t know that Supergirl was her sister so it’s not like she was avoiding Alex to spend time with Kara. A few girls she had dated before had done that, only knowing Kara as herself but still being drawn to her, and then realising that Kara wasn’t gay, just really flirtatious, and trying to go back to Alex who would promptly end things because she was a lot of things, but she wouldn’t let herself fall for someone who saw her as second best.

         Maggie’s case lasted the entire week, and she declined Alex’s offers of help because  _ I’ve been a detective for a while Danvers, I can detect pretty well. _ And she did, finishing the case late Friday night, but still not calling Alex for pool because she just needed a little bit more time.

         And then when she texted Alex Sunday about pool Monday, because they still texted each other every chance they got, Alex was busy. Sister’s night, something she apparently had to reschedule because of a work emergency.

         And then there was a lab accident Thursday that Alex had to clean up, which was very true, but Alex could have let the lab techs clean it up, could have done her job and been home with more than enough time to meet Maggie, but Maggie’s texts were off, and she was second again, and honestly she didn’t know if she could deal with Maggie fawning all over Kara too.

         So, two weeks. Because Friday night Alex had taken off, but her work phone went off, and J’onn was telling her to be at the DEO in thirty minutes, and she was on her bike speeding through traffic because for J’onn to call her on a day that she had chosen to take off? Well that meant that there was a definite issue. A possible, the world is about to end again, issue.

         And so she was at the DEO in 10 minutes rather than thirty, swiping in and then taking the stairs 3 at a time. She walked into the conference room, looking at the people sitting at the table but really only seeing one: Maggie. Maggie saw her too, her eyes holding a look Alex couldn’t quite place, a look that threw Alex’s stomach off kilter with happiness and confusion and still more fear. Alex gave a quick smile, finally looking at everyone else in the room, everyone who was seated and talking, Winn and Lucy and some people from their tactical and undercover planning team and all of a sudden she knew exactly what was going on.

         She grimaced, taking a seat next to Maggie because she didn’t want to make this awkward, didn’t want Maggie to think she was being weird, and Maggie smiled, her eyes no longer unreadable but simply calm.

         “How’s it going Danvers?” she asked, a smirk on her face, fingers spinning a black pen. Alex’s eyes caught for a second on her hands, on the veins popping out on them, and she swallowed because yeah, she’s thought about those hands once or twice very recently, and honestly it should be illegal to have hands that sexy.

         She pulled it together, dragging her eyes up to Maggie's. “Pretty well Sawyer, you?”

         “No complaints on my end. So any idea why we’re here?” she asked, honest confusion lacing her voice.

         “I have an idea, but I’m not sure,” she said. Because yeah, clearly Maggie was going to be going undercover for the DEO, but she didn’t know for what so there was no point in guessing when J’onn was literally walking through the door to tell them.

 

         “Glad to see you’re all here,” he said, exhaustion lacing his voice because for him it had been a very long day. He dropped a file in the conference table and sat, and all attention was on him.

         “We have a problem. Roulette. Turns out, she was not the head of the alien trade,” he said, and Maggie’s stomach bottomed out. Months of work and Roulette wasn’t even the right target-

         “And when she was caught she made a deal with the US government, for her freedom.” And then voices were rising around the table, frustrated ones because okay she might not be the leader of the trade but everyone knows she was elbows deep in it. J’onn hushed them and continued.

         “That is the least of our issues, because with her deal gave us an opportunity. She turned on them, or really him, because the man orchestrating the whole thing is Maxwell Lord,” and the table nodded in understanding, in realization because everyone knew that Maxwell Lord hated aliens.

         “But the thing is, we have no proof. She is an alien, and as such has no legal rights on earth, so her deal is contingent on her information being viable. And she didn’t have much to give on the trade itself. We don’t know how Lord is trading aliens, or what for, but we do have an in into his organization. Before the raid Roulette was told by Lord to find a scientist for something, and she had vetted her the night of the raid. In fact, the scientist she had vetted was one of the people that we had managed to round up, and is now currently in a detention center. And that’s how we get in.”

         And then the pieces fell into place, and all the eyes at the table turned to Alex because she wasn’t just a scientist, she was  _ the _ scientist. He continued.

         “Luckily for us he never had the chance to learn the name of the scientist, so Alex you can use your false identity and pretend to be her, no need for fake names. However, apparently he was made aware of the fact that the woman has a bodyguard because she’s wanted by some not very palatable people, and lucky for us it’s a female, so Maggie that is where you come in. You two work well together, and your captain mentioned that this case means a lot to you so it’s only fair you be involved.”

         And then Maggie was nodding in understanding, focused now because yeah the case hit a little close to home, because M’gann had almost been taken and that, that would have been too much because before she was the only person Maggie had.

         "Now, there are two tickets for a train that is leaving at 9am tomorrow morning for Metropolis, and a car is supposed to pick you up. That should give our team enough time to make you outfits and badges and credentials, and you two need to come up with a viable backstory. Dismissed.”

         And then everyone was filling out, going to their areas to start work, Alex and Maggie lagging behind them.

         “Why does Maxwell Lord need a scientist?” Maggie asked. “Isn’t he supposed to be some type of genius or something?”

         “He is a genius, just not in biology. He actually failed basic biology and chemistry in college, he’s just really smart with physics and great at talking people into giving him money. I’m assuming he wants me for alien physiology or containment or something like that,” Alex sighed.

         “So backstory time then?” Maggie asked, following Alex out the door.

         “Backstory time,” Alex confirmed. “But, there’s something I want to show you first.”

         Alex walked out the door indicating that Maggie should follow behind her. She led the way down a long hall, up two sets of stairs, to a solid metal door where Alex pulled out her passkey.

         A beep, a green light, and then the door slid open. Alex waved Maggie in first, and yeah okay Maggie’s seen a lot of cool stuff since being on the science division, but the things in this room were amazing. There were types of guns that she had never seen before, flash grenades and shoulder cannons and things she didn’t even have a name for but that she really wanted to touch. Alex led her through the room, explaining the weapons and their uses, her hands flying around in excitement.

         “So you made these huh?” Maggie asked, because Alex was talking about those weapons like they were her children, and Alex nodded, blushed when Maggie said that was cool, continued when Maggie asked her to explain. And yeah to be honest half the words she was saying were flying over Maggie’s head but then there was the way she lit up as she explained the structure of the weapons, and Maggie felt her heart begin to tug, begin to pull, and Alex made a joke about one of the weapons and dear God it was so bad, so unbelievably cheesy, and Maggie had to resist the urge to pull Alex into a kiss because she was so cute, so adorable, and she wanted to kiss her so badly.

         “Nerd,” Maggie snorted, tilting her head and smiling because for some reason Alex was equal parts hot and adorable, and Alex’s smile changed to something less excited and more surprised, because she could hear the tone in Maggie’s voice, and she felt her face grow warm at the endearment with which she said it because yeah when she was really little the word stung, but there was something about the way Maggie said it that that made the butterflies in her stomach start to race.

         “Yeah, well…” she said, her words trailing off because Maggie was standing so close to her, and she could see the flecks of gold in her brown eyes, and the cute indents of the dimples on her face.

         “Do you think I could get a flash grenade?” Maggie asked, her eyes cutting over, a smile on her face.

         “Yeah, no,” Alex laughed, grabbing Maggie’s arm and pulling her away from the stand.

         “But just one Alex, please?” she asked, looking up at Alex with adorable puppy eyes, and Alex felt her cheeks grow warm, knew she was blushing, pulled at Maggie’s arm until they were out of the room.

         “It’s backstory time Maggie,” she said, not turning back because yeah she was  still holding Maggie’s arm but she was also still blushing and knew that if she looked back she would cave.

         “Fine. But don’t think this is over,” Maggie huffed, a clear pout in her voice.

         Alex laughed and looked back, stuttered in her step because yeah, Maggie was pouting, and it did something to her heart. She led Maggie through the DEO, trying to keep a cool facade, showing her all the stuff she thought Maggie would find cool just to see her eyes light up in excitement.

         She was leading her from the gym, which again Maggie thought was awesome because “Look at those heavy bags Alex, those are professional,” and “A salmon ladder, like you actually need 4 of them?” and “2 olympic sized pools is overkill, but I actually love swimming so,” when Kara, Supergirl, walked up to them in a huff.

         “Aleeex,” she whined, and Alex laughed, Alex let go of Maggie’s hand that she hadn’t meant to hold, but eventually after grabbing her arm so many times her hand had slid down and fallen into place, and yes they’d both noticed but neither had wanted to let go, so maybe they had spent the last 30 mins of the tour holding hands, but she let go of Maggie’s hand to pull Kara into a hug.

         “So J’onn told you that I was leaving then?” Alex asked as she pulled away from Kara, stepped back to stand next to Maggie.

         “Yes, and I don’t like it.”

         "Supergirl, I’ve gone on undercover missions before. I’ll be fine,” Alex said, moving forward again because Kara honestly looked worried.

         “Yeah but, have you ever gone on any this long before? I mean J’onn told me that he has no idea how long this will take, Alex it could take months!”

         Maggie watched Alex talking to Supergirl and her nerves began to flutter. Supergirl looked really worried about Alex, and Alex seemed to know how to calm her down so they must have known each other for a while.

         “Supergirl, I’ve been on long missions before. I will be fine, don’t worry. Not to mention I have Maggie at my back and I couldn’t think of anyone better to watch my six,” Alex said, her eyes sure, hands on her hips, debate settled.

         Kara sighed, finally looking at Maggie who looked back at her with a neutral face. She reached out a hand.

         “Nice to actually meet you Maggie, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Supergirl said, a small smile on her face. Alex cursed in her head.

         “Nice to meet you Supergirl,” Maggie said, taking Kara’s outstretched hand. She took a moment, a second, to study Supergirl, and she really couldn’t blame Alex. Blonde hair, blue eyed, nice physique. Not Maggie’s type, but she could see how Alex could be attracted. She sighed internally, yeah there was no competing with the girl of steel.

         “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Kara asked, nodding her head, indicating that Maggie follow her.

         Alex scowled as they walked off to the side.

         “Look, I know Alex is good at her job. In fact, she’s the best,” Kara began, folding her arms and glancing over Maggie’s shoulder to see Alex talking to Lucy. She continued.

         “It’s just, the reason she’s the best is that she thinks she’s bulletproof. She forgets that she’s not. And I know she’s been doing this for longer that I have, but lately she’s just been more...”

         “Reckless,” Maggie finished for her. Because yeah, Alex had been jumping in front of more bullets, and off of trains, and it was driving Maggie crazy.

         “Yeah. And she won’t listen to me, but maybe she’ll listen to you. I know you’re a great detective, from the way she tells it you’re the best, so just, take care of my- Alex. Keep her from doing anything stupid, please,” Kara finished, her shoulders dropping at her plea. Maggie nodded.

         “I will.”  _ Because I care about her too. _

         Supergirl nodded before shaking Maggie’s hand again, a sincere thank you passing her lips. She walked over to Alex, and they began to exchange words.

_          Take care of her girlfriend. _  Maggie sighed, watching them finish talking, watching them hug with matching smiles, before Supergirl cocked her head to the side and then flew off.

         Alex walked over.

         “Sorry about that,” Alex said, coming to a stop in front of Maggie. “I had to convince her that following behind us and flying over our hotel every night would probably draw Lord’s notice.”

         Maggie smiled, her throat dry. “Yeah probably.”

         “Okay, it’s 9 so we should really probably get to work on those backstories.”

         And they did. Alex led the way back to the conference room, and they laid out their plans, their past, how Maggie came to be Alex’s security, going over every detail with a fine tooth comb. They split off around 10pm, each to their own apartment to get some rest and to grab their essentials and pack other things that they wanted to take with them. After all, they had no idea how long they were going to be gone.


	9. What is... An Interesting Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you guys, I went out of town for a while and the wi-fi was horrible, I couldn't post anything. But I did get to writing so I have a few chapters for you, enjoy!

         They met at the DEO at 7:30 the next morning to get dressed. Alex had already said goodbye to Kara that morning, so there was no Supergirl in sight. The techs at the DEO had prepared wardrobes for them to go along with what they had brought, each fitting their part. Alex’s clothes were more sophisticated, pertaining of mostly dressy clothes and heels, with a few more comfortable clothes for the lab. Maggie’s was more like that of a security guards, mostly pantsuits for the day, and a few dresses and other casual clothes. They only got to see a few of the outfits, but each liked what they had the chance to view.

         They went to change in the DEO locker room, each holding their own outfits as Alex led the way. Maggie walked to the other side of the lockers and they changed in silence, each with their thoughts focused on remembering the mission, reviewing their backstories. Alex finished changing before Maggie, and offered to keep Maggie’s clothes in her locker until they returned.

         “Yeah sure, thanks. Just give me one sec,” Maggie said as she finished tying her shoes. She stood, grabbing her folded pile of clothes before she walked back around to where Alex was, and she stopped in her tracks.

         Alex had changed into a gray, business formal skirt with a white top and matching heels. Her back was to Maggie, and she was pulling a gray dress jacket over her shoulders, but Maggie was not at all focused on that because her skirt was tight. Really tight. Maggie’s eyes traveled down Alex’s legs, where she could see the definition all the way up. Alex leaned over, putting her other clothes in a gym bag and Maggie swallowed and took a moment to thank God she wasn’t a guy because Alex was sexy as hell and the only thing on her mind was how she really wanted to give Alex another reason to bend over.

         It took quite a bit of effort (all of her effort) to tear her eyes away from what was surely the 8th wonder of the world before Alex turned around. Her front looked just as good as her back (although Maggie was more of an ass girl herself) the shirt loose but still just as sexy as her skirt, banded around the waist with a steep drop at the top that had Maggie struggling not to look at her cleavage.

         When Alex turned around her stomach dropped. Or, more specifically, she felt her stomach drop into a warmth that settled between her legs because Maggie was wearing a black pantsuit with a white button up and black oxford’s, hair haloed around her shoulders, gun on her hip and yeah, okay, that really did it for her.

         “You look good Maggie,” she said, stopping before she said more, stopping before she embarrassed herself.

         “Thanks Alex, so do you,” Maggie said, handing her her folded clothes, which Alex grabbed and placed next to her own in her gym bag. She put the bag in her locker, which looked to Maggie like it had both a passcode and a fingerprint scan.

         Maggie followed Alex from the locker room to the entrance where J’onn was waiting for them.

         “We have the car packed, and we have someone who will be driving you to the train station. We know Lord has apparently provided lodging for you, so we don’t have anything in your luggage that looks suspicious. There is a very likely chance that you won’t be able to get a signal out. Lord is the type to put cameras and mics everywhere, so be careful and stay in character at all times. Being caught would be worst thing that could happen to you,” J’onn warned, looking them both in the eyes, making sure they understood.

         When he was sure they did he moved out the way to let them pass, which they both did without looking back. A plain black car was waiting for them, and the ride to the train station was in silence.

         When they reached the station their bags were unpacked and put on a carrier before being pushed to their train by the man who drove them. He left and they boarded, Maggie waiving Alex on before she followed, and they were led by the ticketmaster to a private room where food and drinks were waiting for them, and where the 7 hours of the trip passed quickly.

         They pulled into Metropolis station at 5:30 pm, where Maggie unloaded their bags for them despite Alex’s argument that she could help in her skirt.

         As soon as they walked out Maggie spotted a man holding up a Lord Tech sign, and when they walked up to him he took their cart and led the way to a black limo.

         “Please get in, I’ll put your bags in the trunk,” he said, opening the door for them. They were fully in character now, knowing that anyone and everyone around them could be working for Max, so Maggie peeped inside the limo, spotting a woman inside, and waved Alex in before taking a seat beside her.

         The woman sitting across from them was on her phone, and held up a finger before continuing her conversation. Maggie studied her from the corner of her eye, from her professional outfit to her blond hair being pulled into a tight bun she looked like a secretary from head to toe. By the time she finished their car was always on the highway.

         “I’m sorry about that ladies, just finishing some final details. I’m Amber Swift, Maxwell Lorde’s assistant,” she said, reaching out to shake each of their hands.

         Alex and Maggie introduced themselves as Alex Frost and Maggie Salt.

         “Nice to meet the both of you. Well we have a lot to go over and very little time so here goes. I know both of you were vetted by Roulette, but as I’m sure you’ve heard she’s been accused of some pretty, interesting, things by the U.S. government, so we have to have both of you vetted.”

         Maggie snorted internally. Yeah, some  _ interesting _ things.

         “The process should only take about 24 hours by which time we will make the decision as to whether or not you, Alex, will be hired by Lord tech. If you’re hired you will get a walkthrough of the building and the labs that you will be working in, and you will have a chance to ask for any layout changes or specifics to make the lab more comfortable. Mr. Lord knows a comfortable lab makes for better results.”

         Alex nodded, her attention fully on Amber and every word that she was saying.

         “However, mr. Lord hasn’t informed us as to what you’ll be working on and he refuses to do so not in person, and as I’m sure you know he is out of the country right now. He has some business meetings in Europe that take place over the next two weeks, so you will get your assignment when he gets back. That said, you’ll have almost two weeks of free time over which we have drivers that will take you anywhere you want to go. There’s a black tie event this Friday but that is optional attendance.” Amber stopped talking as they pulled up to a nice condominium.

         She got out and they followed. The man who had been driving them waved over a bellhop who took their bags. So yeah, high end place.

         Amber turned around and handed them a key.

         “Roulette made us aware of the fact that you two are… in a relationship.”

         Alex felt her eyes grow wide, but she forced herself into an impassive face.

         “Anyway, I hope you are comfortable in the condo picked for you. After all, you will be living there for a while. If you have any complaints please let us know and we'll find somewhere else for you to stay. I think that’s about it. Any questions?”

         “No, I’m sure I’ve got it all,” Alex said, smiling as she reached out a hand. They said their goodbyes and followed the bellhop inside.

         “You guys will be staying in room 305, so third floor and to the right once you get off the elevator. Your bags are already inside,” he said, stopping by the elevator.

         “Thank you. Ah, do you have a restroom on this floor?” Maggie asked, knowing that their room would be bugged.

         “Yes we do, down the hall to the left,” he said pointing the way.

         “Thank you again,” Maggie said, handing him a five before grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling her towards the restroom.

 

         Maggie walked in first, holding the door open for Alex to follow. She checked the stalls, making sure they were empty, before locking the door and turning to Alex.

         “Apparently we’re in a relationship,” Alex smiled, leaning on the sink with crossed arms.

         “Yeah, about that…” Maggie began, hands fidgeting because there’s no way Alex would be okay with pretending to be in a relationship if she was already in one.

         “Yes?”

         “Are you okay with that, being in a relationship I mean?” Maggie asked.

         “Of course Maggie, why wouldn’t I be?” Alex asked, brows knit.

         “Well it’s just, you know that room is bugged and there are probably cameras in there too. I mean this is Maxwell Lord we’re talking about. They are going to be able to hear and see almost everything we do. Are you sure you’re going to be able to do this? Because this means that we’ll have almost no time to not be in character,” she asked, she mentioned, because she had to make Alex realise exactly how deep they already were in this. And yeah, pretending to be someone’s girlfriend for one night was hard, but doing it for weeks, months, that was a level of undercover work that was almost impossible to keep up. In fact, that’s how most cops undercover got caught. It’s hard enough pretending to be someone else without all that added pressure.

         “Look Maggie, as I am sure you are well aware, I am gay. Very gay. And I have been in a few relationships in my life so yeah, I’m sure that I am capable of being in another one,” Alex said, a thin smile on her face.

         Maggie could see that she was getting irritated so she backed off, realising that this was as far as she was going to get, realising that yeah, they were in this.

         “Alright. Well let’s go crush this Danvers,” she said, knowing it was the last time for a while she would be able to call Alex by her last name. Alex picked up on it.

         “Let’s go crush this Sawyer,” Alex smiled.

\---------------------

Okay I’m bad because I really was going to make this an agonizing slow burn but I can’t because I love these guys too much so they’re gonna be together soonish I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

         Maggie led the way to their room, scanning the hall before entering and checking each room in their apartment. It was similar to a studio, the living room, kitchen, and bedroom all open to one another. The bathroom was closed in, a wall separating it from the rest of the apartment. In all honesty the decor was very similar to Alex’s apartment, sparse and spacious, everything new in silver and black.

         She walked out to the hall to grab their bags, kicking the door closed behind her. She was quick to drop their bags in the bedroom, taking off her jacket and hanging it in the closet before heading to the kitchen. She stopped, for a moment, her breath momentarily taken away by Alex.

         She was sitting at the counter, her own jacket thrown over the back of her chair, head bowed over what looked to be a calendar. She dropped her chin in her hand, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she flipped through the pages.

         Alex looked up to see Maggie standing in the middle of the apartment staring- at her. She felt something like butterflies in her stomach that she tried to stamp down because she knew well enough that she and Maggie were just friends. She felt her stomach drop because even with the way Maggie was looking at her, she knew she would be just like everyone else, picking Kara before Alex.

         Still she couldn’t seem to stop herself from smiling, feeling her heart flutter in her chest as Maggie walked towards her, slipping her arms around Alex and looking over her shoulder.

         “What you got there babe?” Maggie asked.

         “Apparently Amber has left us a calendar with the events that she was telling us about. And this,” she said, handing Maggie a sticky note.

_          Here are some chances to meet your future coworkers before Mr.Lord gets back. He thought it best you be well acquainted before you began work. _

_                              -A _

         “Hm, well it looks like there are going to be plenty of chances,” Maggie said, noticing that the next two weeks were filled with activities, including a picnic and the black tie that Amber had told them about.

         “We don’t have to go to them all but I think we should go to some. I honestly think it’s a good idea to meet the people we’ll be working with,” Alex said, leaning back into Maggie’s arms, secretly enjoying the strength that she could feel around her.

         “You mean the people you will be working with. You’re the genius Ally, I’m just here for show,” Maggie joked, pulling away from Alex because she could feel herself getting too comfortable. But still, she missed the warmth of Alex’s skin as soon as she let her go.

         Alex, however, felt her breath catch when Maggie called her Ally. She never,  _ never _ , let anyone call her that- not for the lack of anyone trying. Kara had always known better, her mother had given up on it after Alex had refused to respond to the name at all, and Winn learned better after he ended up face down on the lab floor.

         That said she could feel herself melt when the nickname left Maggie’s lips, deciding then and there that she wanted to hear Maggie say her name as much as possible in any and every way she could.

         “Well, you do make good arm candy Mags,” Alex joked, watching as Maggie began to search the cabinets, finding that their kitchen was fully stocked- from a full fridge to a stocked pantry and to different pots and pans.

         “This is true. I’m hungry but I really don’t feel like cooking…” Maggie said, a box of frosted flakes in her hands.

         Alex smiled, not saying anything as she stood, walking to grab the milk from the fridge.

         “Do you know where the bowls are?” Alex asked, searching through the cabinets but not finding them.

         “Ah yeah, there over here,” Maggie said, opening a cabinet to reveal plates, bowls, and cups. She looked over at Alex, her problem pretty obvious: the bowls were on the very top shelf.

         “Oh I’m sorry, do you need something?” Alex joked, arms crossed in front of her as she smiled at Maggie.

         Maggie, however, refused to give in to Alex’s smirk, instead turning and standing on her toes to reach up. She could hear Alex chuckling behind her as she could barely reach the bottom of the bowls, and she was about to stand on the damned counter when she felt Alex behind her- one hand sliding onto Maggie’s waist and the other reaching up to grab a pair of black bowls.

         She handed them to Maggie, who’s breath had caught in her throat, slipping her other hand to her waist.

         “Do you think you can carry them by yourself?” Alex joked, and Maggie bristled. She pushed off the counter and shoved one of the bowls into Alex’s chest.

         Alex laughed as Maggie angrily poured her cereal followed by a wave of milk. Maggie stalked off, not saying a word to Alex as she passed by her, instead heading to the couch which wasn’t very spacious.

         She had Castle turned on the tv when Alex took a seat next to her, their knees brushing against each other. By the time they had finished their cereal Maggie still had not said a word.

         “So you’re gonna give me the silent treatment now?” Alex finally asked.

         “I’m not giving you the silent treatment,” Maggie replied, eyes glued to the screen.

         “Then what are you doing?” Alex whispered, leaning into Maggie.

         “Watching tv,” she said, sliding her arm around Alex’s shoulder. “You want to go to that picnic tomorrow?”

         “Yeah, I think it would be fun. We should probably go to bed soon then, it starts at 10am and I want to get a run in before we go.”

         “Yeah okay, you want to shower first?”

         Alex nodded before standing. It only took her a few moments to grab her pj’s and head to the bathroom, which was almost all white and gray marble.

         By the time she finished her shower Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch, and Alex was hesitant to wake her, but she did, with a soft hand on her cheek.

         “Hm?”

         “Hey, I’m finished,” Alex whispered.

         Maggie smiled, grabbing Alex’s hand and kissing it before standing up. “Mkay.”

         She ran a hand through her hair, eyes traveling up Alex’s body as a small smile tugged on her lips.

         “Cute pj’s,” she commented.

         “Thank you, they’re new,” Alex said, blushing at the way Maggie’s eyes had traveled up her body. Kara had bought them for her a week ago because she and Alex always wore matching ones on sister nights.

         Maggie smiled, turning and walking to the bedroom for her own shower. By the time she was finished Alex had washed their bowls and had just begun a new episode of Castle. When Maggie walked out of the restroom she shut the tv off.

         She walked to the bedroom, finding Maggie facing away from her wearing only a grey t-shirt and boxers. Her eyes traveled up Maggie’s tanned legs, slashing up as Maggie turned around.

         Alex swallowed. She could see Maggie’s nipples through her shirt.

         “Hey babe, I can’t get this alarm to set. Do you think you can?”

         She nodded, stepping forwards and taking the clock from Maggie. She could see why Maggie had looked so confused- there were at least twenty different silver buttons adorning the top and sides of the clock.

 

         Maggie watched as Alex fiddled with the buttons of the clock. She had noticed how Alex’s eyes had stuttered on her chest but that was her own fault. She had expected that they would have different rooms, and so she brought what she usually slept in: A t-shirt. Half the time she didn’t sleep in underwear either, unless it was cold, but she figured it was necessary seeing as she would be sleeping with Alex.

         Alex smiled, a smirk on her face as she defeated the complicated clock.

         “I set it for 7:30, is that okay?”

         “Yeah, yeah that’s good,” Maggie nodded, stepping back from what she had realised had been all Alex’s space. 

         Alex put the clock down, moving to turn off the light as Maggie slid into bed. When she turned around she finally let herself deal with the problem that both she and Maggie had noticed as soon as they had entered the apartment. The bed.

         It was twin sized, and barely. It wasn’t unreasonable considering the size of the room but, it was small. Alex padded across the carpet, slipping beneath the sheets, her left shoulder bumping into Maggie's right, her own right arm not even fitting on the bed. She turned on her side, the only way she could keep her whole body on the mattress.

         Maggie flipped on her side too, facing Alex with an unreadable look on her face. They conversed with their eyes, nodding as they checked in, made sure the other was okay. They laid in silence for a while, neither really having anything to say.

         After a while Maggie reached out, slowly tucking Alex’s hair behind her ear before turning over to her other side. There was barely an inch between them, and Alex could still feel her ass hanging off the bed.

         Maggie wasn’t faring much better, her knees hanging over the edge.

         “Considering how much money Lord has you’d think he could afford to get us a bigger bed,” Alex joked.

         “You’re not wrong babe. I know we sleep together but I don’t appreciate my knees hanging out in the cold here,” Maggie smiled.

         “Tell that to my ass hanging out in Antarctica,” Alex smiled, Maggie laughing as she turned back to face Alex.

         “You know, I haven’t slept in a bed this small since college,” Maggie said, a soft smile still on her face.

         “I got my first full bed when I was 12 and I never went back,” Alex said, her eyes tracing Maggie's face.

         Maggie’s hand slid up to Alex’s cheek, her face leaning in.

         Alex froze, eyes focused on Maggie’s lips that got so close to her.

_          She’s gonna kiss me, fuck. I mean, people who date kiss before going to bed right? That’s totally- _

         But then Maggie was leaning her head to the side, hand soft on her cheek, lips almost touching her ear.

         “Alex, you can move closer. This bed is way too small and they think we’re dating anyways. I don’t mind a cuddle buddy, I won’t bite,” Maggie whispered before moving her head back, eyes finding Alex’s in the dying light.

         Alex nodded and Maggie flipped back over, moving back enough so that her knees weren’t over the edge. When Maggie had moved her face she couldn’t deny the disappointment that settled in her chest. But then she felt Maggie’s hand on hers, pulling her arm over her body.

         Maggie felt Alex hesitate before allowing her to pull her arm around her waist. A moment later Alex scooted her body forward, pulling Maggie into her and settling into a spooning position.

         “Goodnight Alex.”

         “Goodnight Maggie.”

\------

But it's funny because eventually Maggie will bite, muahahahaha

Also idek if I can make it more than a few more chapters, smut soon i promise.


	11. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, almost but not quite smut

         Alex woke up just as the sun began to shine through their window, her body having been trained to wake up at 6 am years ago. She opened her eyes to a facefull of Maggie’s auburn-brown hair, the scent of which still held something a little like vanilla and something so distinctly Maggie.

         She subconsciously began to rub soft circles into Maggie’s waist with her hand.

         “A few more minutes…” Maggie groaned as she was roused from her sleep. Alex smiled into her hair.

         “You have a while,” Alex whispered.

         Maggie nodded, sinking further into Alex’s body, wiggling around as she pulled the sheets tighter around her own.

         “ ‘m cold…”

         Alex’s arm tightened around her body even as Maggie pushed her own further back. Alex was hyper aware of every point of Maggie’s body that had come into contact with her own, her skin warm and face flushed because she really shouldn’t be doing this- really shouldn’t be holding Maggie like she was hers, really shouldn’t let herself get so close to this woman when she didn’t want Alex the way Alex wanted her.

         But there was something about the way Maggie’s skin glowed in the sunlight that stopped her train of thought, made her breath catch in her throat, made her heart stutter in her chest. She had never seen anything as beautiful as Maggie Sawyer.

         She was so thoroughly fucked.

         Even so she let herself look at Maggie, memorizing the lines on her face and the way her hair shined in the light. The feel of her body against Alex’s and the curve of Maggie’s waist beneath her fingertips. It wasn’t something Alex ever thought she would forget. It wasn’t something Alex ever wanted to forget.

         Her throat got tight, and she knew this wouldn’t last forever. She knew that eventually the op would end, weeks, maybe even months from now, but it would end, and she would never hear Maggie call her Ally again, would never be able to hold her in the morning, would never be able to kiss her (which she still hadn’t done yet, but she knew they would eventually and she hoped that it would be sometime soon) and so she held Maggie tighter in her arms, pressed her lips onto her shoulder, breathed in the scent of her hair, because even though it was something so simple she never wanted it to end.

 

         Maggie shivered at the feel of Alex’s lips on her shoulder. She had woken to Alex’s hand warm on her waist, and while she hadn’t opened her eyes she could feel sunlight on her face. She was tired still, had burrowed deep into Alex’s arms, into Alex’s body, before realising, truly, where she was. When she pulled Alex around her, Alex froze for a second, and Maggie’s eyes shot open because  _ fuck, _ she had let herself get too comfortable.

         There was an apology on her mouth, before she felt Alex pull her closer, lips warm on her shoulder. She sighed then, because she was so scared but she had never felt more perfect than at that moment, Alex’s arms around her, lips on her shoulder, hand on her waist. She knew Alex was playing it up for the cameras that they both knew were more than likely watching them from every angle, but she wished she could live in that moment forever.

         She couldn’t, she knew she couldn’t because this was  _ Alex _ , and she was just… well she was just Maggie. This was pretend, all faked. Alex had a girlfriend, one made of steel, waiting for her back home. And even if she didn’t, she wouldn’t want Maggie. Not when she could do so much better.

         Maggie felt a pit grow in her stomach at that, because there wasn’t a single moment she could remember before she had fallen for Alex.

         Fuck.

  
  


         Maggie groaned as she heard the alarm go off. Did she usually wake up early in the morning, yes. But that didn’t mean that she liked it. Maggie Sawyer was anything but a morning person. She leaned over and pressed the button on the alarm to shut it off.

         Alex was still asleep, and Maggie turned over beside her, laid a hand on Alex’s cheek. Alex’s eyes opened, already alert, already aware, glancing around quickly before focusing on Maggie, her brown eyes finally softening.

         “Hey,” she whispered, her voice so soft Maggie’s heart broke. Maggie smiled, running her hand through Alex’s hair.

         “Hi,” she said, her voice breaking on the word because she had never seen anything more beautiful than Alex in that very moment. Alex reached up, pushing Maggie’s hair behind her ear, pausing with a hand on her cheek.

         Maggie smiled, her dimples just barely showing, and Alex felt her heart drop to her stomach, didn’t even feel like she was herself as she sat up, as her hand guided Maggie down, as she paused with her lips inches away from Maggie's. Maggie’s breath stuttered, her eyes flickering between Alex’s lips as she licked her own. Alex waited, her hand slipping down to run a thumb over Maggie’s lips, and it was Maggie who finally moved forward, so painfully slowly, brushing her lips across Alex’s.

         It was meant to be something short because it was a roll, everything was fake, but their lips stayed together, moving softly against one another. Alex began to lean back, moving another hand up to Maggie’s face to keep them together, Maggie’s hands gripping her waist. And then Maggie was above her, on top of her, in between her legs with the sheets between them.

         Maggie’s tongue brushed against Alex’s bottom lip and Alex shuddered, barely suppressing a moan but then Maggie sucked on her lip and  _ oh _ -

         She moaned into Maggie’s mouth and Maggie slowly pulled away, looking down at Alex, her face unreadable. Alex didn’t even have time to panic before Maggie was on her again, nipping at her lips before sucking at them again, before pushing her body further into Alex’s as the grip on her waist became stronger, and  _ god _ Alex felt so good with Maggie’s thigh between her legs, Maggie’s lips bruising on hers.

         Her lips had always been sensitive, and Maggie was working them perfectly. At some point her eyes had closed, her hips pressing up into Maggie yearning for more pressure, and Maggie’s hips were pushed into hers. They were in control enough, barely, to not move against one another, but it was taking everything Alex had to not grind against Maggie’s thigh.

         Maggie’s lips dragged away from her own, soft and slow on her cheek, and then her jaw, finally nudging her head up as she kissed her neck. That was dangerous territory, Alex’s hand sliding from Maggie’s face to her hair, and she was fine, she was good, she was totally in control- until Maggie nipped at the curve of her neck, and then a moan fell from her lips, ragged and uncontrolled as her hips finally grinded up into Maggie’s thigh.

         And Maggie? Maggie’s mind was in another place, she thinking with her body, lost in the way Alex felt beneath her. She ran her lips over Alex’s pulse point before biting down again, harder, rougher, sucking as she finally let her own hips move against Alex.

         “ _ Fuck, Mags… _ ” Alex moaned, her back arching beneath Maggie’s body, and  _ God  _ Alex was gonna-

 

_          Knock Knock Knock _

         They froze, interrupted by a loud and insistent knock on the door. Maggie pulled her mouth away from Alex’s, their eyes still staring into one another before the knocking began again. Maggie huffed, sitting up and sliding off the bed, feet hitting the carpet with a dull thump.

         Alex’s eyes were glued to Maggie as she walked across the apartment, her body barely hidden by the door when she opened it. She could hear a short conversation, but couldn’t make out the words, her mind too focused on Maggie’s body, and the fact that she was still not wearing pants, her t-shirt ending at mid-thigh.

         The closing of the door snapped Alex out of it, because she should not have been thinking of Maggie in that way. Maggie turned towards her, keys in hand, but Alex didn’t even give Maggie a chance to explain what they were for, rambling out something about  _ bathroom, gotta go _ , and damn near tripping in her rush, closing the door behind her.

 

         Her mind was racing a thousand miles a second.  _ I just kissed Maggie, fuck fuck fuck. _

         She looked at herself in the mirror, her harrowed reflection staring back at her with red cheeks. Alex wasn’t panicking because she and Maggie had kissed, some part of her had come to terms with the fact that they would have to kiss, would have to touch, to make the whole thing  _ look  _ real. And it was some type of torture but she was going to have to deal.

         So no, she wasn’t panicking because they had kissed. She was panicking because they hadn’t just kissed, they had made out. And she had almost cum.

         Her body had been so close, and she hadn’t been paying attention, not really. She was too focused on how right it felt to have Maggie on top of her to even realize how close she was until Maggie stopped and her walls began to shudder as the pressure was suddenly removed.

         She had managed to keep herself from reacting, to swallow the whine in her throat and keep her hips from bucking forward again, but the wetness that had pooled in her underwear was a dead giveaway to exactly how close she had been.

         She was more embarrassed than anything, having almost cum from making out like she was some teenage boy. Alex dropped her head in her hands with a sigh, hoping that Maggie hadn’t noticed. She needed to keep it together, that had been too close. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, let herself feel  _ that _ way about Maggie, about her best friend. 

         She took a deep breath. It was pretend, it wasn’t real. She could do this. She could keep her feelings separate. After all, she had ignored her feelings that she was gay for 25 years. She could ignore her feelings about Maggie for a few weeks. 

         But she admitted to herself, reflection staring back at her in the mirror, that she didn’t want to do it forever. She didn’t want to pretend that she didn’t care about Maggie because she did, so  _ so _ much. She had to say something. Not now. Now would be the worst possible time to confess her now 4 month old crush on her best friend but, she had to say something eventually because while she had hoped these feelings would go away, the only thing they did was intensify.

         So yeah, she would tell Maggie how she felt, just… after. That settled it.

  
  
  


         Maggie was worried. When she had turned around Alex had almost run from her, slamming the bathroom door behind her, and had been in there for bordering on ten minutes. In her mind she was pacing, but on the outside she was making coffee because she didn’t want to look suspicious.

         Still, there was plenty of panic in the little Maggie pacing in her mind. Alex was the one who had kissed her, yes, but it was Maggie who deepened it, Maggie who allowed herself to be pulled on top of Alex, who sucked her lip and nipped at her neck. And she felt awful.

         She was so far in conflict with herself, had been for weeks, because Alex was confusing the hell out of her. One moment she was staring at Maggie with nothing but pure want, and the next she was jumping into Supergirls arms. One second they would be playing pool, and the next Alex is gushing about what Supergirl did last week.

         Maggie wasn’t blind, she could see the way Alex looked at her. There had been plenty of girls like that, who wanted Maggie, or who acted like they wanted her, and then threw her aside when someone better came along. Or who already had someone else. Maggie knew what it was like to be cheated on, and while she had never pegged Alex to be a cheater, there was no denying how far Alex had fallen into that kiss. How far they had both fallen.

         She couldn’t deny that she had never felt a kiss like that, a kiss that… that perfect. She couldn’t describe how good it felt, how perfectly their bodies had fit together, how easily they had lost track of time in something as simple as a kiss.

         Maggie wondered if Alex had felt it just as much as she had, or if she had just fallen too far for yet another girl that was too good for her. After all, what was Maggie compared to the girl of steel? 

         But there was a selfish part of her that had been growing with each passing week, that didn’t care. Because she wanted Alex, every single part of her. And it killed her, knowing she couldn’t have Alex the way she wanted. But that selfish part of her said that she would take what she could get, even if it was all an act, even if it was all fake, because she liked Alex so much it made her chest hurt. So yeah, she was going to let herself fall into the trap, even though it was going to hurt when it was over, when they had to go back to just being friends. When Maggie had to pretend that the idea of not being with Alex didn’t feel like her heart was being ripped out. When Alex had to go back to her girlfriend.

* * *

\----yeah yeah yeah, I know- it was barely smut bc I’m a sadist whatever


	12. Day 1 of a million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick meet with their future coworkers

         Alex walked out of the bathroom, and Maggie poured her coffee into one of the mugs she had found last night, handing one to Alex who happened to drink it black.

         “You still going to the gym?” Maggie asked, sipping her own coffee that she had sweetened with a dash of vanilla cream.

         “No, it’s too late to go I think. I’ll just go later or tomorrow probably, I would hate to be late to the picnic,” Alex said, taking a seat on a stool at the counter. She looked up at Maggie across from her, who was focused on a paper that Alex assumed she had grabbed from the door. Maggie’s hair fell across her shoulder in waves, framing her face like artwork.

         “Who was at the door?” she asked, having finally regained some sense of composure.

         “Bellhop. Apparently Max left us a car to get around the city,” Maggie said, gesturing towards the keys on the table.

         “That’s nice of him.”

         Maggie nodded, sitting her coffee on the table.

         “I’m gonna go shower, unless you want to go first?” she asked, leaning into her palms that were flat on the tile. Alex shook her head, reaching across the table to grab the paper that Maggie had abandoned.

         Maggie took that as her queue, grabbing her clothes on the way to the bathroom. It didn’t take her long to shower, and she stepped out of the bathroom in a white robe, letting Alex in for her turn.

         By the time Alex was finished Maggie wasn’t in the apartment, and so she got dressed in the bedroom, throwing on something more reasonable for the park, happy that she had thought to bring more casual wear.

         And so it was a blouse and jeans that she had thrown on, a hooded jean and cotton jacket over the top. A few minutes after she was dressed she received a text from Maggie:

**Maggie > Had the bellhop bring the car around, I’m downstairs. Grabbed you a croissant from the breakfast bar.**

         Alex quickly typed back a response.

**Alright, I’ll be down in a sec.**

 

         Alex walked out of the elevator, phone in hand, eyes searching for Maggie. She wasn’t in the lobby, so Alex walked through the sliding glass doors to find her waiting for her outside, and her breath caught in her throat.

         Maggie was leaning against a car, her outfit slightly more casual than it had been the day before: dark blue skinny jeans and a leather jacket, with short heeled boots and a white t-shirt, aviators on and hair in a bun. She was looking down at her phone, a croissant in her other hand, and Alex didn’t hesitate to step forward into her space. Maggie looked up to find Alex staring at her, and she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

         “Babe?” she asked, head tilted. And all Alex noticed were her dimples as she leaned her head in. Maggie’s lips parted then, seeing Alex lean forward, and she closed her eyes. But then she felt her head tilted to the side, and Alex’s lips brush across her cheek, before the croissant was ripped from her hands.

         Maggie blinked her eyes open to be met with a smirking Alex who took a large bite of the croissant and moaned, her eyes rolling and eyelids fluttering.

         “Do I need to get you two a room?” Maggie smiled, crossing her arms as she leaned back on the car.

         “Probably. God this is so good,” Alex said taking another bite because it actually was good, baked to perfection, golden brown and delicious.

         “I mean you could take our room, either way I doubt you’ll last very long,” Maggie smiled, and Alex choked on her bite because there was no way Maggie could know how close she had been to-

         She coughed, her face turning red as she tried to clear her airway, and when she looked at Maggie she was smirking.

         “I hate you.”

         “So you say,” Maggie laughed, turning and unlocking the car, opening the passenger door for Alex before walking and slipping into the driver's seat.

         Alex sat beside her, eating the rest of her croissant in silence. As it turned out, they weren’t very far from the park at all, and when they pulled in they could see a bunch of people gathered in one space, blankets out as some lounged on the ground, a few people working grills that had clearly been brought in and setup, and alcohol being passed around.

 

         “I feel like this is us…” Alex said, sitting in the parked car but not moving.

         “Hey babe, if you don’t want to go we don’t have to,” Maggie said, hand moving to her arm. Alex shook her head.

         “It’s fine. C’mon, let’s go,” she said, and her reluctance was obvious as she stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She resisted the urge to grab Maggie’s hand as they walked towards Amber, who was in a light looking conversation with another woman. She looked up and spotted them.

         “Alex, Maggie!” she yelled, standing from her spot at a table as she waved them over. A few people looked up to watch them as they walked to the table.

         “Hey Amber,” Alex said, reaching out to shake her hand but then suddenly being pulled into a long hug.

         “How was you guys’ night?” Amber asked, gesturing for them to sit.

         “It was fine,” Alex said, taking a seat next to Amber, Maggie standing behind her, alert. The other woman at the table looked at her questioning.

         “Oh, my bad. Alex, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is Alex, Max’s new hire,” she said, finally introducing them. They shook hands in warm greeting.

         “Nice to meet you Jessica.”

         “Likewise,” the short-haired women responded. “Who is your friend?”

         “Oh, this is my bodyguard, Maggie,” Alex introduced, and Maggie gave a terse nod, fully submerged in her roll.

         Jessica nodded at her before returning her attention to Alex.

         “So Alex, you new to the city?”

         “Yes actually, this is my first time really spending time in Metropolis. I’ve flown through once or twice but never actually stopped in the city. I was going to take a look around, probably before Max gets back and I have to work,” Alex explained, falling into the conversation easy. It was like riding a bike, being undercover. Although more like riding a motorcycle than a bicycle.

         “Well we have a few events going on around the city if you would like to join us. We’re in between major projects right now, so Max gave most of us on the higher level a little time off,” she explained as Alex nodded.

         “That’s pretty nice of him,” she commented, testing the water early.

         “Oh yeah, he’s always doing stuff like that. He’s a great guy, really. Always takes care of his own,” Jessica said, smiling fondly and speaking with such honesty that if Alex didn’t know Lord was a xenophobic asshole, she probably would have believed her.

         “So, since you guys are here, would you like to meet some of the people you’ll be working with?” Amber asked, a relaxed smile on her face. Alex couldn’t help but notice a huge difference in her from when she was working until now. Then again, if anyone could understand having to be a hard-ass for work, it would be Alex.

         “That would be great actually,” she nodded, standing and following Amber as she headed towards another table less than ten yards from their own, where 7 other people sat smiling and joking around.

         Amber waited for a break in their conversation before introducing them to Alex, each giving their name and occupation- which Alex stored for later use. She found out that everyone there worked not only on the same floor, but in the same general department, which fit what she had suspected- Max kept his people seperate.

         When you separate the parts, it’s easier to keep someone from finding out the whole truth.

 

         Alex didn’t push or even mention anything to do with aliens, that would be way too obvious and she wasn’t stupid. Instead she tried to truly learn about her coworkers, their likes and dislikes, and found that they all seemed to be good people. A few were more funny than others, one or two of the guys likes to joke around more, and there was one girl named Mandy who was really too serious, but they all seemed to get along.

         One of the guys named Jacob, an engineer who apparently could build anything with the right materials and a general description, began to grill around 12, throwing on hot dogs and burgers as Amber cracked open the beer. Maggie held her post though, even as she was invited into the conversation, and it seemed that she was liked among the group just as Alex was. Still, she made sure she was always paying attention to their surroundings, refusing to drink while she was “on duty.”

         When they returned to their apartment later that day, with plans for another meet-up, it was with a good feeling. It had begun, they were in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick fliier because I'm literally writing so many fics about Sanvers right now and I just started college for pre-med so go easy on me guys. If you have any ideas or requests let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they can get a little closer...

         The next day they had no plans, although Alex did wake up early to go for her run. A grumbling and somewhat snippy Maggie went with her because, “no self-respecting bodyguard would let their boss leave unattended. Even just for a run, Alex.”

         And that’s how they ended up at a bakery 3 blocks away from their apartment for breakfast. They had passed it on their way out, and after a run totalling 4 miles, in which Alex was a little surprised Maggie had been able to keep up without seeming to fall behind her at all, a nod from Alex on the way back ended in their stopping in front of the squat building.

         They walked inside together, accosted with the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked cinnamon rolls. Maggie got herself a bagel, double toasted, rolling her eyes as Alex turned up her nose at Maggie’s choice. Alex forced herself to get something more healthy, settling on an overpriced fruit cup rather than the cinnamon rolls that were calling her name.

         They sat at a table near the window, speaking in hushed tones even though the majority of the restaurant was empty besides a barista and a couple in the booth across the restaurant.

         “We haven’t had a chance to breathe for a minute,” Maggie commented as she brushed the crumbs of her now devoured bagel from her shirt.

         “Yeah I know what you mean. It’s nice to just be able to be,” Alex said, finally setting her empty fruit cup down before leaning back in her chair.

         “So what do you think of your future coworkers?” Maggie asked, knowing they needed to get each other's thoughts, needed to be on the same page.

         “They seem nice to be honest. I wasn’t expecting them to be. I mean you have a bunch of people working that closely with Lord on a regular basis and you expect them to be...” Alex trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. Maggie nodded because she had been thinking the same thing.

         “Do you think that they’re maybe doing the same thing to us as we’re doing to them? Waiting to see how we are, or how we’ll react, without setting anything into motion themselves?”

         “I don’t know Maggie,” Alex said, crossing her arms in front of her. “It’s a possibility but it goes either one of two ways: either they know exactly what’s going on with Lord, his whole plan and everything, and are just vetting us to make sure we’re all on the same page… or they’re honestly okay people that think that they’re working for someone who’s truly good. I mean you saw how adament Jessica was about how great Max is, that was almost like infatuation. And that girl doesn’t look like she could hurt a fly, let alone help to enslave aliens for labor”

         “True but, I don’t know. I mean everyone at the park was almost too nice, like unbelievably, sickeningly, nice. Maybe not all of them are bad, I would never say that, but…”

         “But?” Alex asked, her eyes caught in Maggie’s.

         “But I feel like they’re gonna test us soon Alex. Test you anyways. There’s no way that everyone in that park is as nice as they were, people that nice don’t exist. And the fact that everyone there was handpicked by Max to be his right hand… they can’t not know what he’s up to Alex,” Maggie said, her voice adamant. Alex had to agree, she knew Maggie was right.

         “And even if they do, getting the evidence against any of them, especially Max, is going to be almost impossible Alex. I mean I knew this was going to be hard, but we have no way to record or copy or take a picture of anything. Honestly we might just have to steal his computer and make a run for it,” Maggie sighed as she voiced what had been bothering her for the last few days.

         “Nope. All we have to do is see it, and then I can report back,” Alex said, and Maggie looked up at her with confused eyes.

         “Alex, I know you guys do things a little differently down in the dark but I’m pretty sure we can’t convict someone from just our word…”

         Alex smiled at her, picking at the edge of her cup before looking up at Maggie.

         “I-uh, well… I have photographic memory. Anything I see I can remember, and with J’onn being able to not only read minds, but being able to project thoughts-”

         “He can take your memory and literally record it,” Maggie finished, her eyes wide. “That’s, that’s amazing. I mean how did you guys figure that out?”

         Alex smiled. “On his home planet they often shared memories with one another to help solve problems. Sometimes when the distance between them was too great, or they wanted to share a memory with multiple people, they would imprint their memory, kind of on a hard drive, and would share them with a signal that activated the receptors in their brain up to receiving the memories from long distances. When he explained how it worked, I created a device similar to what he described, but instead of it sending the signal out, it manifests it into reality, into a video that can be saved onto a hard drive. So anything you remember, a mind reader can project. And seeing as I literally am incapable of misremembering anything, well...”

         Alex stopped talking then, when Maggie’s stare became too much. She usually avoided telling people about her memory because of the look she always got, that she only achieved what she had because she had some unfair advantage. Her mom often used her memory to bring her down, because  _ how could you mess up like this Alexandra, you should know better. I know you remember me telling you- _

         “You are literally the smartest person I’ve ever met,” she said, smiling wide as she reached out, grabbing Alex’s hand with her own. “And that has nothing to do with the photographic memory because you come up with all of these ideas on your own and that is brilliant. You, Alex, are brilliant.”

         “I-” Alex didn’t know what to say with Maggie looking at her like that, with her words dripping with truth. She wasn’t expecting that, wasn’t expecting Maggie to look at her the way she was, in awe of Alex, her eyes wide, and a crooked smile that made Alex’s heart stutter.

         “Thank you Maggie,” she said, and maybe her voice broke in between the words, maybe she was a little more emotional than she should of been. Maggie picked up on it, squeezing Alex’s hand lightly.

         “My dad had photographic memory too,” Alex said, staring at a spot on the window. “It’s uh, it’s not something that gets passed down or anything so it’s not like it was expected.”

         Maggie nodded, quiet because this was one of the few times Alex had ever spoken about her dad. Her eyes were trained on Alex’s that had began to tear up as she continued.

         “We didn’t know for a while but when I was little he would take me stargazing and I had all the constellations memorized, and we would always play games with the telescope. It was my favorite thing in the world. I haven’t been since he…” and then her sentence choked off, and in that moment she looked smaller than Maggie had ever seen her.

         Maggie reached out, brushing a tear from Alex’s cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear.

         Alex reached up, wiping her eyes as she leaned back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just get all emotional on you like that.”

         “Hey, hey it’s okay Alex. He uh, he died sometime around now didn’t he?”

         Alex looked at Maggie with wide eyes.

         “How did you know?”

         “You told me a while ago that after he died you didn’t know what to do with his father’s day present… and it’s June,” Maggie said, referencing a time a few months ago when they had been drunk, the first time Alex had opened up about her dad.

         “Yeah… yeah,” Alex said, and all of a sudden the table looked really interesting.

         “Alex, missing your dad is nothing to be ashamed about. No matter how long it’s been,” Maggie said, her voice as soft as it had ever been.

         “Okay,” Alex whispered.

         “I know it’s not the same Alex, but if you ever want to go stargazing I would love to go with you,” Maggie said, her eyes sincere as the captured Alex’s.

         “I would like that very much Maggie,” Alex said, and maybe she was sad but they both shared soft smiles, sitting together in comfortable silence until it began to sprinkle outside.

         “We should probably leave before it starts pouring…” Maggie said, pointing out how the rain was beginning to come down harder with each passing moment.

         Alex nodded and they stood, throwing away their trash before heading out into the rain. Their walk to the apartment was brisk, their hands finding one another in the downpour. By the time they got to the elevators they had been soaked to the core, leaving a trail of water behind in the lobby.

         “Since we don’t have any plans today, can we just catch up on Wynonna Earp and chill?” Alex asked, running her thumb over Maggie’s knuckles.

         “Did you just ask me to netflix and chill Ally?” Maggie asked, tilting her head up at Alex whose gaze had fallen to the floor, but had shot up when she realized what may have been implied.

         “I-I didn’t mean to, I meant-”

         And then Maggie was laughing, and she realized that it was a joke as Maggie wrapped her hands around Alex’s arm, leaning into her as the doors to the elevator slid open. Maggie dragged her out, and maybe she was laughing a little too, allowing herself to be pulled all the way to their room.

         Alex showered first, sighing as the hot water hit her muscles that had begun to tighten because she had forgotten to stretch. She changed into sweats afterwards, hurrying because she had taken a really, really long time, and scrambled out of the bathroom. She threw her clothes into a hamper, and turned to see Maggie in the living room, balancing in a handstand with her knees bent in towards her chest.

         Alex watched as she straightened from what looked like a crane pose into a full handstand, before bending her arms into 90 degree angles and then lowering her bottom half to be parallel to the floor as she pushed her shoulders and head forward. She wasn’t shaking at all, even though she was basically planking but without her feet touching the ground.

         Maggie rolled into a standing position, raising her hands above her head, a sense of finality in her movements as the muscles in her back stretched as far as they could. That of course was when Alex finally noticed that Maggie had taken off her shirt and was practicing yoga in a sports bra and leggings. She swallowed as the muscles in Maggie’s back moved, her eyes roaming over her body, from her arms which rippled with their own muscle, to her ass which Alex hadn’t been able to appreciate before due to the oversized sweatshirt Maggie had been wearing before.

         Alex turned around so she wouldn’t be caught staring, deciding to sit on the bed which alerted Maggie to her presence.

         “Hey you done?” she asked, drawing Alex’s gaze back to her body. Alex’s eyes caught on her stomach, or more specifically her abs, chiseled and covered in sweat, that fell into a perfect v as her gaze went down, and Alex decided to nod instead of answering because she was honestly afraid that if she opened her mouth she would drool.

         Maggie grabbed her own clothes that she had apparently set out before starting her yoga routine, and headed into the bathroom. After the door closed Alex flopped back into the bed.

         “I am too gay for this.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're soft we know

         Alex started a pot of tea after she managed to pull up the next episode of Wynonna Earp on the television. She decided on green tea, definitely not because it just so happened to be Maggie’s favorite, and was just pouring it into a pair of mugs when Maggie walked out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, the hair framing her freshly scrubbed face wavier than it usually was.

         Alex handed her a mug with one tablespoon of sugar, just how she liked it, and Maggie took a sip, and then a deep drink as she smiled into her cup because how did Alex remember something she barely remembered telling her?

         Maggie followed Alex to the couch, sitting on her left as Alex pressed play. Three episodes in and Alex’s stomach was growling for food, so they ordered a pizza with Alex having to promise Maggie that they would eat something at least semi healthy for their next meal.

         “When we have a chance we need to grab some beer babe,” Maggie said, swallowing the last bite of her third slice of pizza.

         “Maybe on our way back from meeting up with Jessica and Amber tomorrow? I mean if we’re meeting for lunch at 1 we should be done after a few hours,” Alex said, settling back into her space on the couch as she pressed continue on their seventh episode.

         Maggie nodded her agreement, turning her focus back to the television, her head resting on Alex’s left shoulder. About halfway through the episode her eyes began to droop, her body suddenly feeling exhausted for some reason, and she let her eyes close for a moment before forcing them back open.

         Alex felt Maggie begin to lean more heavily on her, and she slid her arm around her shoulders. Maggie shifted under her arm, moving her head to the nook of Alex’s neck, finally letting her eyes close for good.

         When the episode ended she opted to change the station to regular television rather than continue with the next episode and spoil it for herself. Eventually her own eyes began to feel heavy, her body sinking  further and further into the couch with each passing moment.

         She almost woke up Maggie so they could move to the bed, but when she moved her hand to rouse her from her sleep she whimpered, her own hand knotting itself in Alex’s shirt, and the she couldn’t find the heart to wake someone who looked so peaceful.

 _I’ll just let her take a quick nap and then I’ll wake her_ Alex decided, closing her own eyes with the intention of taking in a quick 30 minutes of rest.

 

         Maggie’s eyes cracked open at around 1 am, her eyes assaulted with the flashing lights from the tv. She blinked a few times, lifting her head as she tried to shake off the grogginess that was weighing down on her body before realizing that was was lying on top of Alex. Alex was on her back, one arm thrown protectively around Maggie’s waist and the other resting between her shoulder blades. Maggie realized she had a tight grip on Alex’s shirt and loosened it as she tried to figure out a way to untangle herself from her body, but as soon as she tried to move she realized the only way to get up would be to wake up Alex, and she just couldn’t do it.

         She hesitated for less than a second before letting herself sink into Alex’s body, feeling her arm tighten around her waist, Alex’s other hand moving slowly up Maggie’s back. Maggie sighed, her head in the crook of Alex’s shoulder, feeling perfection in the way her body felt pressed against hers.

 

         The next time Maggie’s eyes opened it was 5, and light was streaming in from the window. She didn’t move, afraid she would wake Aex, instead choosing to brush her lips against the collarbone that was peeking out from beneath Alex’s sweatshirt, breathing in her scent.

         She felt Alex’s muscles begin to shift beneath her at around 6am, and maybe she pretended to be a little deeper in sleep than she actually was but she just felt so comfortable. She soon felt gentle lips press against her forehead before hearing a soft sigh, the hand on her back running slowly up and down her spine.

         After a few moments she decided to make herself known as being awake.

         “Hey,” she said, gravel in her voice.

         “Hey Mags,” Alex responded, and Maggie could hear the smile in her voice.

         Maggie finally opened her eyes to find Alex staring down a her, a smile on her face. She couldn’t help but look down at Alex’s lips, so close to her own, but she forced herself to meet her eyes again, only to find Alex wearing more of a soft smirk than a smile.

         The hand that was on her back slid up to her chin, tilting it just slightly forward before Alex leaned her head down, quickly brushing her lips gently against Maggie’s and pulling away before Maggie could even think to deepen the kiss.

         “I need to go shopping babe,” Alex said, throwing Maggie’s thought process for a spin because, that wasn’t exactly what she had been expecting Alex to say.

         “For what?” Maggie said, laying her head back down on Alex’s shoulder.

         “Amber invited us to that adult pool and I didn’t bring my swimsuit,” Alex said, making Maggie remember that she had forgotten to bring her own as well. As Alex began to move to slide from below her she groaned, wrapping her arms around Alex’s body before she could flip them over.

         “Can we go shopping later? It’s 6am, it’s not like anywhere is open,” Maggie said, eyes closed as she hung onto Alex like a koala.

         “By the time we shower and get ready they will be,” Alex said, moving as if she were still trying to get up, even though she knew she was just messing with Maggie. Still, she wasn’t expecting Maggie to turn in her arms, straddling her as she grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides, looking her in the eyes with her brows raised in a way that clearly spelled out ‘argue with me, I dare you.’

         Alex was too surprised by the sudden turn of events to even try to fight back, especially seeing as she was currently focused on the feel of Maggie’s hands on her wrists and how quickly that turned her on. She could feel the flush in her cheeks and she swallowed before she forced herself to respond.

         “5 minutes.”

         “10,” Maggie rebutted, and Alex nodded.

         “15 if you make coffee,” Alex said, and then Maggie nodded, a smirk on her face as she let herself fall back onto Alex, into her arms, legs still wrapped around Alex’s thighs.

         Alex resisted the urge to squirm under Maggie, because while it was a really soft beautiful moment that she would definitely remember later, Maggie pinning her wrists above her head had turned her on and, well, when she was turned on there was really no going back.

         She forced herself to ignore it, to ignore the way Maggie’s body felt pressed flush against hers, and instead chose to focus on the way her hair looked in the light. Maggie fell asleep quickly in her arms, and she followed soon behind her.

 

         Maggie was awoken over an hour later by the sound of the coffee pot brewing, and she rolled herself off the couch to stretch, hands high over her head as her back cracked. Alex was standing behind the counter, paper in hand, already dressed and ready to go.

         “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Maggie asked, sliding the cup closest to her across the counter before picking it up and taking a deep drink.

         “You were so comfortable, I didn’t have the heart to,” Alex said, and she was telling the truth because she had been seconds away from waking Maggie up, but she looked so peaceful, so perfect, that she let her sleep a little longer.

         “The couch is more comfortable than the bed is,” Maggie commented, and Alex had to agree. There was less space yes, but the cushions were memory foam.

         Alex moved around the counter, setting her own cup down, before sliding a hand to Maggie’s chin.

         “Well, I’m comfortable anywhere with you,” Alex said, looking down at Maggie through hooded eyes.

         It was already one of her favorite things to do, tilting Maggie’s head up before she leaned down to kiss her. It was a selfish action, and a completely unnecessary one at that, but she allowed herself to pretend that it was all in the name of the roll, even though she planned on doing that specific action as much as possible.

         Maggie pushed up on her tiptoes, meeting Alex halfway even as her hands gripped the lapels of Alex’s shirt to pull her down. It was a quick kiss, lasting maybe ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Alex.

         Maggie finally pulled away.

         “I better go get ready,” she said, and Alex nodded, watching her silently as she walked off. Alex swallowed.

          _I'm fine, it's fine, everything fine._   _I can handle this_.

 

         She most certainly was not fine.


End file.
